Allure DE Wolf
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Meet Hyuuga Hinata, an average village girl who is lucky enough to get stuck between two opposite gangs and their leaders, Itachi and Pein. Add Itachi’s younger brother and Pein’s younger brother with Japanese folklore in the picture. Itachi-Hinata-Pein
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi **

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : This is kind of confusing even to me. But there's going to be Itachi-Hinata, Pein-Hinata, (unfortunately) onesided Sasuke-Hinata and also onesided Naruto-Hinata (Poor girl)**

**Warning : AU, OOCness, grammatical mistakes, that leaves you two options, either ignore them or pointing out my mistakes so I can fix them.**

Inspired by a work from Korean famous writer, Guiyeoni, Wolves Temptation. That was also filmed in 2004. But not much similarity, I was inspired not copied. Have you watched the movie?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-1-**

**T*O*K*Y*O**

Once, legend was told that one great god turn his eyes into two strongest new gods. Both are famous among the mortals. One resembled the light, the other dark. Two opposites stand in harmony. Until today, the legend was still the same. Though, not everyone remember and cherish them as much as the past.

Soon, they were forgotten.

As we all may failed to notice, even gods could exist among human, just like devils.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

By April, school was started. Crowded metropolis like Tokyo was only the beginning for the girl. Stuck between bodies in rush and fast moving time, no one would notice the petit girl struggling with her luggage.

As the double door of JR presented the view of others, she tried as best as she could to step out. Mumbled too many 'gomennasai' and bows during her efforts.

Messy hair and sweats now took part of her appearance. This ordinary girl seemed too weak to defend herself when forces from the crowd pushed from two different directions as they tried to step in and out of the JR. She stumbled before finally giving in to the gravity. The frozen floor of the station took her light weight after finally succeeded. Anyone who looked at how she was that moment, would notice that she wouldn't survive this city.

Hyuuga Hinata though, wouldn't take it that easy to give up.

She composed her strength, and a deep breath to start new steps to her new life. Although maybe, it would be better if she could find a place to be more presentable of her appearance.

"Toilet!"

Ah… the perfect place.

Dragging her heavy luggage, Hinata started with a tug on her oversized jacket. It was a gift from a good friend at her home town. She got it on her birthday last December. Generous indeed, if only she could check out her size or even not too consider about being 'everlasting' and instead bought a bigger size.

Hinata never understood how to make anyone left behind or heartbroken. She was a tenshi, that was how her friends called her. As for now, she started a new life with her father. Parents divorced when she was eight. Hiashi took the youngest with him, Hinata gladly lived with her mother, until two weeks ago. Today, every corner of the dirty toilet welcomed her in the big city.

A few simple beauty treatment here and there, and she was ready. Well, at least a little more acceptable if only she could build more confidence and a nice cute smile. Instead, she was slightly trembling, her heart aching with anticipation.

Most of all, she looked pale. "I need my blush." She didn't have Maybelline with her. All she need was sunshine. Yes, beautiful sunshine of Spring.

Then, "Kyaa!!!" Out of nowhere, a painful scream was heard. With all the sudden pressure, she couldn't control her beating heart.

Hinata was motionless. She tried to listen more carefully but didn't get anything. "What was that?" Hinata couldn't hear any kind of scream anymore, there was only silent. Hinata lost in her own thought as she tried to get any sounds. Her eyes narrowed as her pulse raced. But everything seemed to be back to normal, she decided to drop it. With trembling hands, Hinata took her luggage and dragging it again down the floor.

Through the door, cold breeze attracted her goose bumps to rise. She looked around only to find that no one was around. As stupid as it may sounded, Hinata didn't bother too much and just continued her little 'weird' voyage out of the underground JR station. The more closer to the light she was longing, the more quiet she found.

She tried to shift her attention to other thing. School, the first priority. She wouldn't want to be too ridiculous on her first day tomorrow. She was clumsy, right. That itself was enough to make her distant from others. Nerd not really the term she would want. All she hoped for was a friend or two, that would be nice. But this is Tokyo, would it be the same as village like Gushikami?

Still searching for an answer, Hinata unfortunately didn't notice the moving shadows behind her, just like hundreds of bee attacked the culprit who destroyed their place. She halted her steps when her eyes caught rushing movements ahead. Just few steps in front of her, male students blocking the lights from the day. Her instinct screamed to run. She turned around to escape, similar image presented behind her, too many sounds of steps ringing in her ears. In seconds, she was trapped between two opposite groups in school uniform.

Welcome to Tokyo.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

As she sensed big trouble, she took steps backward. Cornered when there was no where to go. Only walls and dying light from the ceiling above her. On her left side, dark and tidy school uniform indicated a prestigious school. Dark navy suit covered ocean blue shirt, tie neatly hanged and of course their identical backpack. On her right side, light smoky grey outfit with two golden pins accessorized the high collar. No tie.

She dropped herself to the floor, hugged her luggage tight, her only defense to protect her position.

One boy then moved forward. His grey uniform was not quite tidy. His white shirt matched his blond hair; wild but sweet. Blue sapphire eyes turned his gaze to a bundle of something he didn't recognize. He was sure that the thing was trembling, as sure as the information he got from his eyes that 'it' was more like a filthy bag. "What's that?" He was about to investigate more, when an irritated voice stopped him. "Naruto! Are you trying to run off?"

Naruto, the blond boy, stopped at his track. Without fear he faced the other boy from other school. "Keh! Sasuke! That's not me! Why don't _you_ run away? You might ruin your oh-so-pretty face if you don't." Almost immediately, he was proudly, happily laughing at the still calm Sasuke.

Next, meaningless babbling continued on until another boy from Naruto's side stopped it. "This is troublesome, can we start it already?"

As if awaken, Naruto put a grin on his face. "Yosh! Ikuzo!!"

Scream and painful sounds emerged at once. Two groups united in a huge fight more like a war. Punching, kicking, blood spread and broken bones were the songs of an official anthem. Hinata now regretted ever think about fixing her hair on the toilet earlier. She should have just forget her nervousness and took a taxi to the Hyuuga. She could fix her hair and even brushing her teeth if she wanted to inside the vehicle. But what did it mean to regret now. Right at the moment, she should think of a way to get out of this chaos.

One weak body was thrown her way. Eyes shut, Hinata couldn't even scream to alert anyone. A single blown of frozen wind touched her face. Hair went back to previous style, messy and somehow fit with the word 'underground' she was in. Another second ticked, just like the picture after war, terrifying silent took place.

With ragged breath she lifted her face up slowly. Hinata could see how an ordinary floor where most inhabitants walked along to reach the transportation machine now transformed into graveyard. No one was dead, thankfully.

Movements came from either side of two groups. Sasuke recognized the man in suit. Long ponytail and expressionless face similar to wax statue. His steps were weightless and free. If only imagination could revolutionize into reality, a pair of black wings would be seen.

The other side, was a man more like Naruto, but blond in more royal color yet his full of piercing face wouldn't take aristocrat position.

Whatever they were, both are most likely the true leaders of two groups.

"Itachi."

"Pein."

By now, tears damped her face. "I want my mommy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N** **: Gushikami is a village in Okinawa. In case you don't know, new semester in Japan starts on April. **

**Please leave a review…**

**^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**HYUUGA AGAIN**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

With so much of an uneven breathing, the long day finally brought her home. Wooden sturdy door in warm sand beach color, greeted her still messy look. Yard with the strong theme of Spring left behind. Tall dark gates were dead even before she stepped in. Single push button met her weak touch from her index finger. A small monitor blinked pale eye. "Yes?" the intercom screamed.

"Umm… hello, I'm Hinata. I'm h-here to meet--"

"What was your name again?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Silence.

"H-Hello?"

Screen now filled with hair, in a split of second, blurred. "ONEE-CHAN!!!"

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Hanabi took her around the first floor. A proper guiding tour from a little girl Hinata barely knew. She noticed the 12 years old girl was happy. Her fresh young face and long dark brown hair reminded her to their father. She was more like him in every way more than herself. Hiashi and Hanabi are no doubt related. However, Hinata was glad that her sister was the one who packed with a father's love and of course, money. While Hinata stayed with her mother in a village, sharing a small traditional style house with her grandparents, Hanabi was raised in a 'palace'. There was no better word to describe the place she was in now. Rooms with luxurious furniture, paintings, portraits even flowers. Floor were garnished with Persian carpet. Scented candles lit across a fireplace with warm fire. Jasmine was invisible in form but surrounding the room with the dancing scent.

"So you're going to Ikkyu?"

Ikkyu. Her new school. "Yes."

"Neji nii also went to Ikkyu."

"Really? Where is h-he now?"

Hanabi waved a hand, as if sending away unnecessary air. "Ah… you know..."

"Is he home?"

Hanabi halted her steps before she raised her chin, "Look behind you."

An adolescent with long silky hair crossed his arms over his chest. His back rested on the shiny wooden stairway. He slowly opened his eyes before received glares from his youngest cousin. "Nii-san, you're not gonna look cool with that. You could only copy Itachi nii-chan but he's just not that easy to copy."

Instantly, Neji straighten his body. "I'm not, dumb-ass!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Shifted his gaze towards the other, Neji could only say 'hello' and got the same reply from Hinata. Hanabi, was the only one out of the circle of Hyuuga's siblings. "Is it me you're looking for? Seriously! Are we in a golden love song radio program? None of us is Lionel Richie's fan, right?" Hanabi turned to her cousin. "Maybe you." Shrugged, Neji helped Hinata with her luggage, ignoring Hanabi completely.

The quiet corridor on the second floor gave her a new sensation of refreshment. If the first floor was styled in more of a luxurious Victorian, second floor only screamed nature colors. Bright cloud was stolen for the ceiling, ocean blue splashed the walls, purple iris flower took the curtain's invitation.

"Welcome to the princess's room." Neji dropped the only thing didn't fit the atmosphere. Hinata in so much joy, waiting. She smiled nervously despite the fact that her untamed beating heart tried to calm a bit. She was truly hoped to make a genuine smile. It used to be easy, not that she was a good actress and faking. Gushikami was definitely more friendly compared to Tokyo. Most people in the society were old people like her grandparents or children. Her old school was also a quiet one. Needless to say, she couldn't muster any other reasons about her lovely village.

Neji caught her attention, "What are you waiting for?"

She looked down, somehow felt that she was not supposed to be there. "Ano… nii-san, um… my r-room is…?" _Where?_

"Here."

Hinata's eyes widen before fluttering cutely.

Neji merely rolled his eyes toward the door. "It's your room Hinata."

"Oh." _Say thank you, Hinata…_ "T-thank you."

"Forget it." As he opened the door, Hinata could hear a song of greeting from each things inside the stunning room. Slow breeze touched her fair skin with beautiful scent of peach. Just like fresh picked fruit from a backyard.

Slow dance of an almost transparent curtain in sheer lavender blush moved lovingly like a ballet dancer. One king-sized bed stood proudly with pattern of gold and royal crimson peony and how thousands of flower spread their hidden wings above it. Single desk parallel to a girly closet. Entertainment equipments and a mobile technology formed in a white laptop, set at the center of the room; smiled with dark flat screen and four sound system.

All the girls were born to be a princess, her mother once told her that. Nonetheless, Hinata didn't mind that much. She was pleased enough by being a nice girl. But, surely she wouldn't refuse to be a princess either. She's not naïve or stupid.

Yes, without a doubt. It was nice to be a princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ikkyu is a name of a well-known figure in Chado who revitalized Zen in the 15****th**** century. **

**As you know, reviews are appreciated.**

**^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**WELCOME PARTY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

"Say that again."

"A Par-tey… dear sister."

Just after the sun swallowed by the afternoon, Hanabi came to her sister with three different gowns and two stylists.

"Why?" Hinata personally, would rather meet her father first before any social life took control of her agenda.

"Take it as a welcome party, debutant."

"I don't need p-party."

Holding her thoughts inside, Hanabi decided to spill out the other option for a reason. "It's not actually for you. No one really know you. Dad…" The little girl rolled her eyes, "You know, not really a social person. And I'm just too young to take part on the 17 years type of party."

With long process of -somewhat she called it- a make over, Hinata was left without any choice but to follow her sister who was more accustomed to this social activity.

She put aside her wish for dinner, Hinata only received snacks from her generous cousin in tux.

Shimmering limo awaited the two Hyuugas. More than that, an 'ordinary thing' for upper class people ready for a proper introduction to the new princess of Hyuuga.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Dark, she could only see. Dark walls, shining floor like black pearls, dark ink colored curtain. But dim, not really came to her mind. One beautiful chandelier in magnificent design and style attached to the ceiling with scarlet fabric. Few green could be seen from several miniature trees. Other bright came from smaller lantern on each corners of the room. One cabinet filled with Dom Perignon and several white wine. Some men and women in fancy dress were the countable breathing elements.

Neji, holding her left hand, took her straight to a space bar where a man she saw earlier that day sat and holding a slim crystal glass with light ginger color liquid.

_Itachi_. Oh, yes she sure remembered his name.

He didn't seem to care too much of his surrounding. Itachi was comfort with his own world. Eyes straight to a mirror-like wall across him. Calm as if in a deep thought. Dark shirt combined tiny red tie still trimly arranged.

If only he noticed that he was more like a perfect decoration to the wide room with his appearance, he might want to look around to prove that he was alive and noticed two Hyuugas approaching him.

Either it was a pure luck or coincidence, he did the exact thing. And even more, he stood with a slight smirk. His dark eyes accepted other's figures willingly.

As they reached his spot, Neji let Hinata's hand free. He gave Itachi a respectful bow only to be followed by his cousin. It would be something she recognized shortly as an appropriate salutation for the handsome man stood before them. Her misty rose silk dress moved gracefully in spite of her slow movements.

All the same, Hinata felt that the man more of a higher position than any of them.

"I see. This is Hinata?"

Eyes fixed closely to the younger lady; calm yet dominating. Hypnotized the girl to choose the black pearl floor instead of the man her cousin respected.

"Shy. Interesting." Voice of a rusty velvet shaped another nervousness.

Hinata tried hard to loose a little bit. Nothing seemed to work for her that night.

By some means, an annoyed voice took her trance. Now, displayed at the center of the room was a young man with formal suit but not as formal as old man, not even close.

It seemed that he was trying to avoid a girl with strange pink hair. If only the room could speak, the girl with light magenta short dress would be the first who got notification that she wasn't welcomed. Not at all, her colors just out of the suitable dress code and her hair… Oh dear, somebody help her.

Without even noticed, Hinata withdrew from her earlier position and accidentally met taller-muscular body. As she looked back, Neji was already gone to the backstage she didn't know.

"They are always like that." His chest rumbled with words. Low tone sent her another shiver, or maybe the room was too cold. Someone should raise the temperature up.

She was definitely in a desperate need for warmth. "E-excuse me?"

"Them. My younger brother and the pink girl."

"Are they… couple?" She didn't even realize where did her curiosity come from.

He chuckled, more of a hum of short lullaby. "My brother would probably got nausea if he heard you say the word."

"I'm s-sorry."

Her eyes immediately shifted back to the floor.

She found out sooner than she thought that Itachi was a type of a friendly character. He secured that expression very well. For few minutes ahead, Itachi was shut. Not as much as sending her away. He pretty much enjoyed her company. Never before, he met a true lady with calming aura but nervous. Hinata, only seventeen, yet she was more like a queen bee which attracted most attention without even making a sound.

Something in her eyes, or maybe her long hair; simple in style, too different from other Hyuugas he ever met before, he just couldn't figure it out.

If his stubborn lips was an expert of a player, he would probably came out with a question, 'where were you all this time?' Those exact words were actually the ones crossed his mind, though Itachi, remained silent.

Uchiha men were too much like a snob bastard whom proudly kept their heart away from any weak emotion called love. His father, Fugaku was a perfect example of a weakling. How could a proud Uchiha blood fell so deeply in love with a woman?

All Uchihas were the winner in every part in life. Business was just one of them. Society of every level in the city known them very well as the good-looking type with hidden weapon to break any hearts. Away from love was also one thing they had always been proud of.

They claimed themselves as the anti commitment. If the family tree ever displayed to public, anyone would know that Uchihas were filled with men. Mostly, were married and soon after an heir was born, Uchiha would left the baby maker machine with a womb behind. Raised their children without mother's caring touch but discipline.

Divorced not so hard to handle. Money controlled everything. All they need was other Uchiha with the legal power in law.

But then again, his father made an exception. Uchiha Fugaku fell for a dark haired woman and still in love even after two heirs. Most of his cousins in same age only have one child. No wonder, Sasuke was the only Uchiha with 17 on his ID card. Love, proved Itachi was right when Fugaku preferred to take the eternal sleep after one bullet trapped in his brain. Mikoto, his mother, died of a cancer years ago. One week after, his father was more like a walking corpse. It was maybe the best decision. He never really proud of his Dad.

But what if, now, he felt a dark magic sort of curse whispering a nice-sweet love song? He might be strong, but he's definitely not fearless. Even a great warrior could be familiar with fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Darlings, you know what to do… review please…**

**^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**THE GANG, TSUKIYOMI**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

As time went by, changes were displayed. Few guests from earlier decreasing, replaced by others without any women by their side. Hinata stayed at her spot by Itachi's side since Neji apparently got lost.

Holding her soda, Hinata could only singing a tune in her head to waste her time. Pictures of her lovely village and grandparents present as she closed her eyes, shut the other images in front of her.

Sasuke, as Itachi told his name before, now was more composed than before. The pink girl was still around but not much annoying just like earlier. Several others were sitting in their places. Music suddenly stopped.

When she heard a minor sound from beside her, she knew there was something going on. Maybe, finally the main attraction for tonight decided to come into view.

"It's time, Hinata." Itachi didn't even sent her a little acknowledgement. He walked straight to other part of the room, beneath the dead chandelier where one spotlight gathered few people in circle.

His invitation dragged her steps to the same spot. Her eyes still searching for a familiar figure that came with her. Hyuuga Neji out of nowhere, stood in a place with several others. Round light slowly erased. The circle was almost complete if Hinata didn't get confused by standing outside. Her eyes examined them. There were about eleven people with two females. One of them was the pink haired girl, the other was a young woman with wavy dark hair she never met before.

Her two hands were holding each other. None of the eleven people even bothered to take her in, not even Neji.

What would be the perfect thing to do at time like this?

She then remembered Hanabi told her that it wasn't a party for her. It was just a thing they normally did when the week was about to end.

She decided to come back to the other side. Unfortunately, dark was now more visible than the floor itself. She was blinded, almost like an invisible blindfold took her ability to look.

Hinata would try to fit in, yes. She thought it would be some in a more normal way. What occurred now, was so much of a weird gathering. She never seen anything like this, not even in a movie.

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head to one side, no one was there. It was too dark.

Wasn't there anyone realized this? Was she the only one who got blind?

"Come, little one. Don't be afraid." When the sentence was full, she could felt a strong arm snaked her waist. By that time, all eyes were shifted to her direction. Light was once again remember to smile. The once circle was now broken. Crescent left two places for the last members.

She looked up, a graceful smile of a tall man with dark natural long hair came up with a new name.

"You must be Hinata. it's a pleasure to finally meet you." No hand shake or whatever method of introducing. He was still comfort with her waist. "I'm Uchiha Madara. Welcome home."

Home. Where did he get the idea that she was home?

No answer.

Without even a single thought of refusing, Hinata took a place by Madara's side. Others moved in a slow motion to build once again a full circle.

Itachi then clear his throat. "Hyuuga no Hinata. The family of Tsukiyomi welcomed you in our sphere. From this night until the end of your life you are only allowed to be inside. If we ever found you with a form of betrayal, your soul will belong to Izanami." Everyone looked down, mourning for a glimpse of past or maybe the future for her. "You are part of this family since you were born. Where ever you went or will go, you are the daughter of Tsukiyomi."

Welcoming the new member, all of them looked up with different expression. She was rather happy to see Madara the only one smiling. "Meet your brothers and sisters, little girl."

First, Madara grabbed Sasuke's hand. Reluctantly, he shook her hand and gave her a small hug. He didn't bother to make a sound as an introduction usually created. She got his name for the second time from Itachi. Next, the pink haired girl gave cherry blossom for her name. Now she knew why she got pink for her hair. A young boy looked like 13 only gave her a nod when he mentioned his name. "Sasori." His voice was not sounded like a little boy, and he was taller than her too. "He's your senior at Ikkyu." Make sense, but Sasori in Hinata's opinion was still too cute to be an 18 years old. Now came a boy with round black glasses. Covered in some sort of oversized jacket, Shino got an even masculine voice type. He should be an anchorman for the news program at nine. Opposite of Shino, a new figure stood in a casual outfit and shaggy hair. His round cheek made her want to pinch the chubby creature by the name of Chouji. Another senior from school was a dark tall guy with an easy name to remember and a pair of scary eyes, Kakuzu.

Practically, those were the students from Ikkyu include Itachi. The others were like Madara, the adults of Tsukiyomi.

The woman with wavy dark hair named Kurenai, she was partnered with Orochimaru in science. Her homeroom teacher was a man who often closed his eyes while smiling, she would know how his smile looked like if he took off his mask. Hatake Kakashi just happened to love how he dress.

The final was Itachi. "You know me." he said. Then, the little ceremony was officially closed by a group hug. No, not really. They actually parted in an instant. Only Neji left with her. And the reason was because it's time to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That's all for now… hey… yeah you, review… **

**Puhleezz…**

**^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**NO CHOICE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

School life was far from what she had expected. Ikkyu surely a prestigious private school with long front yard. If possible, Buckingham would folded their garden from shame. The green yard similar to meadow could gather the whole village for a summer camp and still had so much space. The three storey building only have several classes. Despite of its spacious environment, Ikkyu only have few hundreds students. Each class only took twenty students. Juniors, sophomores, and seniors filled each floor according to their level. Hinata, being a sophomore, got second floor with her cousin Neji.

After a week she synchronized, Hinata learnt that there were few clubs after school. Each clubs have their own room. Sports dominated the gym, art received the privilege of the west wing, gardening and music obtained the backyard and the east wing.

Parking lot, strangely was the only one that dissimilar for it was small. This place only required the teacher's vehicles. All students were dropped by their chuffer and the crowded time would predictably came by the departure and arrival.

VIP parking lot was provided by the school for the Tsukiyomi. Hidden underground, with one room where the gang get together. Looked abandoned from outside, in the inside, you will soon forget the word.

Just like before, she was stuck inside the room where other members of Tsukiyomi ever present. They were all busy, with their own thoughts. Except for Sakura who was of course flirting with Sasuke. It was rather fun to watched how Sasuke's face twitched and emotionally disturbed by her endless affection. Harsh words were violently thrown, Sakura accepted them open handed. Either that or Chouji who was now enjoying his fourth potato chips jumbo size. From where she sat, she could guess that it was chicken barbeque he chose.

Hinata could only sigh. When she stayed at the village, time after school mostly spent with fun talks. She would walk from school with several friends, they shared laughter, sometimes bad mood when terrible grades smiled with big C or D. Or the most fun part was when they talked about last night's TV drama and idols. Girls definitely had fun during the subject about boys came up.

Speaking about boys, didn't take a genius to know that Sakura wouldn't be the one she needed in the subject. Obviously, she would only talk about Sasuke. While there were many hotter boys around. She would be blind if she could only see Sasuke and ignored the others. Scratched Chouji because his number one on the love list would be potato chips. And he's just too special to be called hot.

How about the senpais?

About to take one name to be a good example, Hinata suddenly remembered what date was that day. April 16th. No birthday today, but back to March she could remember a red circle on the exact date. Monthly period.

Thanks to the boring time she spent with the gang, Hinata could felt the aching on her lower abdomen even stronger. She sadly, didn't take any precaution with her; meaning, tampon. The magic little thing absorbed the bloody liquid when ovum was dead and on the process of obliteration.

She stood up instantly when her stomach was screaming for help. Her grandmother habitually used a method with warm water. Warmth would decrease the aching and she would fell asleep afterward. By the time she woke up, fresh would say hello. As for now, she would start with a pain killer.

"Where are you going?" Neji closed his question but attracted others' attentions. Tsukiyomi were like waiting for the million dollar answer from Hinata.

_My ovum is exploded and I'm going to be bloody like dead pig_. "Home."

"So soon?"

Hinata gulped, she was sweating, at the same time freezing. "Yes?" _Please…_

A bead of sweat slide leisurely from her forehead, left a slick trace down her face. She didn't wait for another word, Hinata had only one destination, exit door. Her cousin then followed suit.

"I'll go with you." That was not Neji's voice.

It appeared that one Uchiha was smart enough to use the opportunity Hinata unintentionally offered. In normal point of view, it would be better if the other girl was the one who was willing to help her. In fact, two guys were ready for her.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined. This 'unlocked' another window.

"You stay, I'll go." The older Uchiha got the ball and ready for an opening. Room was now presenting both Uchiha and Neji towering Hinata. The previous silent broke when Kakuzu chuckled. Sakura, didn't want to be left behind, got up from her comfortable seat to link again with Sasuke.

"I said, stay."

"What if I don't?"

"Was that a dare?"

"Maybe."

Itachi took few steps forward to face Sasuke. He was taller for several inches compared to Sasuke. Not to forget he was also older. Big brother had this thing some sort of 'license' to do what he wanted and wouldn't feel guilty even if his younger sibling got hurt; physical or mental.

Eyes stared at each other. Hatred was invisible. Both were incredibly calm.

Up close, Sasuke, the one who had drown in emotion thanks to Sakura had to admit that Itachi was better in controlling his anger.

Was it really anger he felt? Or was it only because the satisfaction feeling or mere prove that he was always better than his younger brother?

Whatever the reason, it was definitely not because a girl who was now pale.

Completely ignored the brothers, Hinata went out straight to the parking lot. Neji was trapped until final decision from their leader decided which one would go with her.

She knew, she wouldn't be able to drive. Her wise decision to bring herself to the infirmary was unluckily remained a wish for the school was already closed. Never before, she hated the long yard of Ikkyu until that day. Hinata struggled with the aching and drained body, was more than happy to find a taxi after some woman left the yellow car.

After almost half hour in hell, a dispensary was spotted. Like an oasis in the desert, Hinata would be glad to get down on her knees and thank each god ever known to human.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

As she took part on the waiting line, a girl who worked as a part timer was responsible for the slow movements. The blond with light pink glossy lips and dark skin tone would better hang out at somewhere around Shibuya instead trapped here with angry customers. Her hands moved too slow, and she was clearly panicked by too many irritated shouting from an old lady with diapers.

"Those are for her grandchild and her husband."

She could see two different types of diaper on her basket. An adult size and for new born baby, Hinata realized that now. One thing she hadn't understand yet was the person who gave her the information.

"Hey." He casually greeted.

Right behind her was the guy from the JR station. The blond guy with piercing.

One hand secured inside his pocket, the other was holding a bottle of vitamin C capsules. Split orange was the image on the label. "I need immune."

Just like the first day she met him, he was wearing the same uniform. Light smoky grey with two golden pins on the collar. Nothing changed much, it was like she got back to the moment where he walked through limp bodies on the station's floor.

The only different, she noticed, there were no one else with the same outfit as him. He was comfortably alone. One thought crossed Hinata's mind. She was once told by Neji to stay away from several areas where the Amaterasu gang had the total authority. Maybe this place she cheerfully admired was one of them.

Not good.

"What's your name?"

Not good. Stay quite would be rude but, _does he really need an answer?_ "A-Ano…"

"PEIN!!!"

Loudmouth blond broke another silent and Hinata was rescued. She almost thought that she was, before her eyes identified the same cloth as the piercing guy -she supposed- born with the name Pein.

The static long row accepted other blond in. His light blond almost yellow hair flatted down. Hinata barely recognize him if it wasn't for his sapphire eyes.

"Hey, are you done?" Pein lifted his vitamin C for the answer.

Juggling his backpack, the brighter blond shot his ocean blue eyes to Hinata. He started with a smile before, "Who are you? Pein's fan?" the ultimate question.

Hinata opened her mouth, desert came back for her as her throat felt dehydration from the monthly period and nervousness. Too many lights. As a person who was used to dark hair everywhere, two blonds were too much for her pale eyes.

The newcomer blond studied her school uniform, "You're an Ikkyu?" He asked again. Clear, that he wasn't patient enough to gave her the chance to answer his earlier question.

A cheerful grin then came to view, "Wow, is this some kind of scandal?" This time his question was referred to the guy with vitamin and not the girl with tampon. "Are you a Tsukiyomi? Cause if you were then it's better if you--"

"Naruto."

Entirely annoyed, he yelled a "What?!"

"I'm still waiting for her name."

Naruto blinked as he processing Pein's answer. "Oh, okay." At the moment, two guys of Amaterasu were waiting for her name.

"Hi… H-Hinata."

The reaction was like their outfit, alike. Single genuine smile formed in both faces, only, Naruto's version was the one wider. "Sunny place." Naruto shouted. "How ironic." Pein continued.

"Next!" The blond cashier finally replaced by another blond.

Was Hinata on the land of blonds?

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

A man in formal black suit and earpiece then came in after she finished with her transaction. The man in black approached Hinata to pick her up.

One black Rolls Royce Phantom waited for her outside.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Once outside dispensary, "She's cute." Both Naruto and Pein stood with blowing wind caressed their locks. "You have a good taste in girl, Naruto."

"She's cute."

"Ah… young love." Pein started to walk ahead to a different direction, whereas the younger Amaterasu stared in awe to the moving vehicle.

"Do you think Itachi was in the car?" The simple question stopped his steps. He didn't turn. In fact, it was Naruto who enjoyed Pein's back as a view. "Pein, what do you think?"

Pein knew the answer. Rolls Royce connected only with one name, Uchiha. Black Phantom was his favorite. Pein knew Itachi's taste. Memory of the past calling him. Blank stare and a faint smile painted his expression. "Don't get too high with expectation, Naruto."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a Tsukiyomi."

"So? It's not like she wanted to. I'm sure she got no choice."

A second after that, Pein's eyes found a point where even time couldn't blocked. A piece of reminiscence played before his eyes which unseen in others' sight.

Pein turned his back to lock his gaze toward Naruto. His faint smile was still there. _No choice_. "Aren't we all?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**No choice for you but leave me another review…**

**Onegai…**

**^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

**SUNSHINE IN MY WINDOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

A flat screen TV hung on the roof of the car. Ivory covered the inside Phantom. Dark screen indicated the owner didn't like watching TV drama or hip hop on the music channel.

Itachi dropped the tiny remote control, and leaned back with a strong huff breath.

Slow movement bent the seven inches screen to hide the TV back to nothingness. By now, the Tsukiyomi leader proudly crossed his arms over his chest. Dark window gave the moving pictures, his thoughts flew to others.

Hinata on the other side, didn't feel comfort enough with his long feet and his calming scent. She wondered what sort of perfume he used. It was warm, not really smelt like perfume, but more like his skin radiating his aura. Changed it into sweet smell like caramel. Evaporated from his body. Maybe he bathed in caramel or his room was filled with cookies?

He smell delicious.

By how Itachi positioned himself too close to her, Hinata shifted a little, mouth shut and focusing her attention on the car's floor. His warmth were like hundreds of invisible fingers caressing her right side. In any moment, they sunk through her skin and layered her heart.

"I'm not a person who wasted words by speaking. I'm not going to ask you how you ended up at that place. I'm not going to ask you, how you, of all people, successfully put me in a long debate with my brother. Or how you knew Naruto and Pein."

Second after, there were no words exchange. Hinata would think she was imagining things. Itachi fell back to his own world and stayed that way until the Hyuuga gates presented and stopped the car.

The reason he said those words probably to kill his new character. A stranger inside him.

The curse definitely chose this man to taste what his father once tasted and proud of. Itachi was chosen as the leader not because he was the first son of Uchiha. There were more than that to gain Madara's trust and handed him the respected position.

One of the reason his loyalty was the strongest, his intelligence was far ahead compared to others. He was rather studious, his clever mind capable of grasping and assimilating new ideas. Yet, he was a true obedient in rules. The more noticeable reason would be of his supercilious or 'know it all' attitude. Far from friendly congeniality and moody disposition were so much of most Uchiha men, include Sasuke. Madara was familiar with these characteristics and rather found more interesting things Itachi himself refused to admit. The first son of Fugaku craved for true friendship, understanding, love and affection. Matter of fact, Itachi was only a human.

Unfortunately, he just happened to know the real reason as jealousy and worried knocking the locked doors to his heart. That was why he hated Hyuuga Hinata. She was transforming him into a weakling. Without even a wink.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Hinata stepped in to the cold room for it was empty. She was now more than convinced that no one remember the first day with welcoming war between Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu.

As she faced her own reflection on the body length mirror in her room, she barely recognized herself. The person in front of her was not Hinata from Gushikami. The girl staring back at her was pure Hyuuga and a member of a respectful gang at Ikkyu.

Gang. This word was not familiar for the Gushikami no Hinata.

She closed her eyes and felt the bond from her real home tighten. Music gave her calming treatment when sanshin, the traditional music instrument from Okinawa danced its rhythm on her princess' room. Her mind received Itachi's words and how the blonds were a terrible mistake she made. That was a little friendly meeting, it would be normal if only she was a plain schoolgirl and not a Tsukiyomi.

Took the invitation from her bed, she laid herself down to relax. The white ceiling was clear, but the back of her mind was ruined. Why did it have to be Itachi the one who found her? How did he know that she was there? Why not Neji instead? Who would take the blame?

"Onee-chan."

Her sister got in with a devious smile and disappeared immediately when she found the pale Hyuuga girl resting on her bed. "Are you okay?" Hinata's face was flushed, not with a healthy blush. Hanabi saw it like a boiled shrimp and stayed too long inside the boiling water that even its plastic-like skin turned into porridge. But most of all, her tears were the true evident that she was not okay.

"I miss home." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi almost screamed, she didn't want to lose her sister again. Living with a male cousin like Neji was truly hell. She loved to spend her times talking stupid things about stupid stuff such as key chain she saw at a department store or new fashion trend from magazine. She might be only twelve, but she's a girl. Oh how she loved her sister's caring touch and smile. "You _are_ home."

A long deep breath accompanied her as she shifted to looked at her sister. "I miss our Mom."

At this, Hanabi got nothing to say. She was raised by a busy father and most of her friends were the same. At school, subject about family was not one thing they loved to talk about. Once she had a friend, whose mother was more likely spending her time with partying and travelling to witness the development in fashion industries. That was the first time she was grateful that her mother was somewhere at a village barely seen on the map, lived a happy live with her older sister.

"School?" she asked. The word was the first thing came to her mind.

Hinata admitted defeat, "Everything."

They're mirrored each other. Too many differences Hanabi found. The little Hyuuga girl then walked closer to her sister. "Listen, Dad called me this morning and he wanted to give you a birthday present."

"My birthday is over."

"I'm not finished yet."

Hinata stayed silent to give her sister the right to talk. "It's here."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

An opaline pearl Lexus SC 430 shining before her. With hardtop convertible, the pebble beach limited edition sure sent away bad omen and most of all her homesick of Gushikami. That's just how Hiashi loved his girls.

While Hinata fascinated by the beauty, Hanabi approached Hinata with her previous tricky smile and handed her a piece of flat card representing the law. "Your license."

Oh yeah.

Her sister would never thought about leaving anymore.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Morning felt much better with her peaceful sleep last night. No Neji by her side and only her and her beautiful car. "Hello there, pretty." Hinata turned on her favorite music, sanshin was out, let's get Hikki with Shiawase Ni Narou. Oh yes indeed, Hikki-chan. Let's be happy.

~*oOo*~

At the parking lot, Hinata was happily greeted Sakura and her pink Honda Jazz. The girl dropped her books with pink petals pattern cover.

Didn't she just love to be more superior? Especially when there was only one other girl in Tsukiyomi. A desperate pink girl in this category. Way too easy.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Friday night was waiting for her. During studies, Hinata was more like a sponge in absorbing any subjects from science to home economics.

On the first break, lunch time as every day before, gathered Tsukiyomi at the same table. Today though, Hinata used her monthly period as her excuse to get some free time alone in class. Her cell phone brought Hanabi's face on the screen and her happy voice asked her on a shopping schedule after school. "Let's go to Ginza."

Hinata nodded with so much flooded emotion of happiness. Sometimes, all you need to be happy just being selfish. Why should she care about Itachi and his annoying words, good-looking face or his sweet scent. Yeah why? It's not like she's in love or something.

Right?

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Just about to put her cell phone back to its place. A loud scream framed the quiet peaceful picture with bright red Lamborghini on the way to the main entrance of Ikkyu. Soon after that, Hinata gather round with several other students by the window to see a blond guy in a familiar school uniform. An outsider with proud blond ponytail and smooth skin. Was he really a guy? He was so pretty to be a guy.

A wink from his right visible eye and a clicked from his tongue then his voice screamed a cheery sound of, "Hello, Ikkyu. How are y'all?" He closed the scarlet vehicle's door and sent away most spectators just by walking in most casual way with two hands secured inside his grey smoky pants. His long bangs swayed with the rhythm of his steps.

Girls were screaming, others even boys brought out their cell phones, eagerly took the blond pictures with a phone camera.

A little stretching movements on his neck, he took the first step on a stairway to second floor. While most students of Ikkyu were too busy with their paparazzi's soul, two boys ran straight to a well-known place as 'forbidden' for public.

He reached his destination when a horizontal board above one room with the class name came to view. The class was not really crowded for it was lunch time, but the person he was looking for was standing between most class' residents by the window.

"Bonjour... Lady Hinata yeah?"

She was about to spill the word for an answer, but the blond pretty guy was too fast and reached her immediately. Others move aside and gave him the full access to get her waist. They were now standing too close to each other. One breath was all he need to touch her fair blushing face. And her nose, "So cute." he nearly squealed. "Ne, Hinata-chan, let's go out on a date, ne?"

Super stereo "KYAA!!" and fainted girls were soon helped her building confusion inside her head.

"You don't like me?" He knotted his eyebrows and faking his trembled lips. She struggled to escape some words out. "I-I… I don't even k-kn-know your n-name."

"Ah…" There was a bright smile, the warm sunshine through the class' window didn't mean a thing compared to his smile. "If I told you, would you come with me?" Bewildered and enchanted by his beautiful hair and smile, she could only nodded. "Yay… I'm so happy, yeah." That was the time he finally released his grasp only to dragged her out of Ikkyu.

Today, Hinata had to betrayed her precious Lexus and went on a date with a red Lamborghini.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"This will be the second time."

Itachi stood by a window inside a room with many eyes in form of screens. A secret place he called data information center where men with dark suit and earpiece worked.

"Get my Phantom." he proved another ultimate authority.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Oh… Deidara-sama…**

**What do you say? Tell me what you think…**

**^^v**


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**RIKYU**

~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

Deidara was never disturbed with the strong wind ruined his too smooth hair. Hinata hoped she could find out what type of conditioner he used. It sure smell like fresh white lily and citrus. Fresh.

The rooftop of the car was long gone to let the bright sun of Spring glowed their skin. Dark sunglasses was offered as if sensing her weak resistance of light. A nice quiet 'thank you' drew another smile from him. This guy was a stranger but at the same time very friendly and warming. She probably wondered on how different the Ikkyu gang and these blonds. Who are they anyway?

"A-Are you r-related to Naruto?"

Deidara laughed freely, "Why you asked me that? My hair?" _Are they too obvious?_

As she pushed her oversized sunglasses, Hinata felt guilty. First impression should be more polite. Questions that concerned private life was absolutely forbidden.

"Am not. We're in Amaterasu together."

Oh now she's on the first list of the dumbest human ever born. "Eh?" She questioned, silently she prayed that she heard some sort of mistake. Her ears would possibly heard something else because the strong wind and they had to scream to communicate.

"Just like I said, we're in Amaterasu together."

No mistake, dear. _Oh shit!_ The stuttered girl replacing the happy girl. "I-I.. n-need to.." _Just say something nice._ "Go home. My s-sister n-need me."

"Oh Hanabi?"

_How did he know her?_ "How do you know my sister?"

"We met several times at Wako, and also beauty salon when she trimmed her thick hair."

She knew that it was fate and not coincidence. Hinata was never a coincidence believer. She always a fate worshiper.

"When you meet other members of Amaterasu you might think that some of us are related." His words were the strongest mantra if magic did exist. Soon, a tall gates in vivid sunflower color displayed. Similar to Ikkyu, the front yard was also long. The difference was this yard filled with flowers. Roses in a round pattern, and tulips circling the center. Huge letters sparkling like diamond.

RIKYU.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Now that she was the real alien between grey smoky uniform. Her embroider skirt was far too shy to waved as she walked by Deidara's side to a room with so many sunlight from its semi-transparent glass roof. The room was unquestionably environment friendly. They wouldn't need any fake light if the sun was so nice with its ray. As a completion, fresh air flown through the open windows.

Inside, there were several students of Rikyu. Hinata first recognized Pein who was reading a book and Naruto who was in a fight like two kitten with a spiky haired boy and a big white dog. She had to admit that the dog was rather cute. On the couch, someone was sleeping with an open book covered his face. In front of a TV she could see other boy with bowl-like hair cut who played a soccer game with another guy in white silvery hair. The only -again- blond girl was busy arranging flowers. Her pale blue eyes fixated to beautiful ballerina freesia and blue roses that resembled perfectly her beautiful eyes.

"These are the Amaterasu."

Without even noticed, Hinata smiled in delight. Somehow, she felt she was welcomed. Was it wrong to feel that way?

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"I'm going in."

A single sound of automatic door lock stopped him. "Itachi-sama, I don't think it would be wise." Reluctantly, he had to admit that his underling was right.

Hidden in a safe spot, Itachi and his Phantom waiting for the traitor. It wasn't any wonder that he felt betrayed. Though, what was the exact reason? Amaterasu or other boys she easily get? His concern as a leader or a personal jealousy?

He could remember how Madara came with his mocking laughter when he reported to him about what she had done. Those sounds had great influence in making him felt weak. "You're in love, boy. It's not so weird, you know. It's normal. Don't be afraid."

Afraid. What kind of word was that? He was not afraid. Afraid was only for the cowards. He surely not in the same league as them. He would always be more in better-quality. Yes of course.

But then, why was he still there, waiting for the little girl no less. Didn't he just prove himself that he was wrong and Madara was right. He was afraid. This new sensation that made him woke up every morning with nervous -yes nervous- expectations to meet the Hyuuga girl.

Every moment of his life he wanted to just touch her flawless skin and run his fingers through her dark midnight sky hair. Tasted her lips he always imagined to be as soft as pure silk and supple as his favorite gummy candy when he was a young boy. More so, his raging anger every time any creature with eyes stared at _his_ precious girl. Or how his teeth gritted when he saw his younger brother did the same.

Oh yes, without doubt the stubborn boy was more than often did the same as he did. How Sasuke called Neji and asked him many things about her. Or how he started to met several students from music club just to know more about sanshin. Itachi wouldn't forget how Sasuke loved to draw her in his sketch book. Three books he found, was filled with her smiles.

And now as he sat inside his Phantom in calm. His heart was twisted so hard that it hurt.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"Let's go watch Kabuki, ne?"

"Not that fucking shit place again!"

"It's art. Respect your traditional culture."

"Fucking blond pimp! Start with driving a fucking Japanese car then."

"Hey, why not Disneyland?"

Arf!

"See? Akamaru is agree with me."

"She's a girl. Girls should go for shopping and dress up. She's coming with me."

"No. I think we should go to karaoke."

"My youthful soul and energy is ready with the smart idea from Naruto-kun. Karaoke, how fun."

"Nuh-uh! Kabuki!"

"Disney! Disney! Let's eat Ice cream and kick some ass."

"What do you mean eating ice cream and kick some ass? That's not even match, moron!"

"I just feel like saying it. It's cool. Kick some aszz!!"

"My youthful body is now aching and I'm going to start with forty laps around the yard."

"Oh. I know let's go to the game center ne, what do you say Hinata-chan?"

"Why not Pachinko instead, stupid blond!"

"Oh yeah, Pachinko. I got lots of ramen when I won the soccer game with Lee."

"Hey. That's not a place for girl."

"Troublesome."

"We're not going anywhere. She's going home."

A single thread closed the useless cheerful babbling as Pein closed his book and started to walk away. Hinata instantly felt lost and wrong. She shouldn't be there in the first place. She was not belong there. She was the daughter of Tsukiyomi.

The night.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Hidan round his arm around Naruto's neck when Deidara brought Hinata out, probably to drive her home and canceled his idea about Kabuki.

"You like her, do ya?" His tone emphasized the word 'like' and sent shiver to Naruto's honest body. The blond teen weakly nodded. "You know how to get a girl to touch you without even asking?"

The question was no doubt interesting to him. "How?"

Hidan was too pleased by his reaction. "First, you should get her before that fucking pimp stole her away."

As soon as Naruto was released, his running shadow was too happy to recognize the cloudy sky blocked ray of sun. "Hey!" Naruto turned when the silver haired senpai shouted. Next thing, sounds of rattling metal was flying across the room. "Get my Ducati. Take the cute bitch home."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"What do you think Pein would say if he found out you help him with the Tsukiyomi girl?"

Hidan cracked his knuckles, "Oh. So she's a fucking Tsukiyomi?"

Wild ponytail swayed ever so slightly as he shrugged. "You really should learn how to act, Hidan."

The older Amaterasu didn't give a damn with Shikamaru's sarcastic advice. All he need was to get Lee back and continue their game.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Naruto handed the only helmet and wore his goggle. Hidan's red Ducati erased white stallion and the prince charming was not a tall handsome man with dark hair.

Set on his borrowed two wheels vehicle, Naruto definitely a great other option since this was not a fairytale. His grey suit was free from bond while his white shirt blissfully wild. "Hop on, Hinata-chan."

Her metallic blue helmet was too big and her head swallowed by Hidan's masculine scent. As she nodded, the helmet was rocking with her head.

The last view she got was the garden and bright gates before closing her eyes because of the speed. Ducati ran fast like flying. She hugged the blond boy's waist tight. Sometimes his naughty act came by pulling the handbrake all of sudden to make her fell deeper and attached to his body without having a chance to resist. If Hinata was covered by fear of speed, Naruto was grinning until his lips and mouth were dry because of the strong wind.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The two teens were flying so high that even Phantom had lost its trace. Itachi shut his eyes too tight that he saw dots of red. His gritted teeth was the other evidence beside his clenching fist and soon a loud scream with a strong punch on his dear Phantom's window.

Blood streaming between his fingers and his heavy breathing were nothing compared to the shattered -tough- heart of an Uchiha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N : Pachinko, they should go there. It's almost like a game center but here, you can get prizes by exchanging silver like little balls with different types of prizes, start from a can of soda, a pack of cigarette, candy, fireworks or instant noodle like ramen. Sen no Rikyu perhaps the most well-known historical figure in tea ceremony Chado, in the 16****th**** century. By this period, tea ceremony had spread to all different levels of society across Japan. Wako is a department store in Ginza area. This ward is famous among the upper-class Tokyo.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**^^v**


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

**THE GROOVY MOON**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

This was _'the'_ Friday night. Right after Hinata put on her pajamas, a soft knock was heard. Dim room and one single knock was not enough for her to open the door. It could be a part of an early dream.

Whoever that was, this person got to have some ability in reading other's mind. Or perhaps, it was simply because he was in a serious trouble. Being a nobody even if you were a genius among the other geniuses in the same group, it would be meaningless since Neji was a young Hyuuga who had to watch over his little cousin.

What a grand duty, babysitting.

"Hinata, open the door!" Now he was officially banging.

Sensing her angry cousin, she immediately turned on the light and reached the door. When the bright light from outside emerged with extra lamp from her bedroom, Neji was glowing in 'glitter'.

He observed her, blue pajamas with rainbow along the pants. "Go change your clothes." Time was everything for him. He didn't even bother to give her some explanation on what was he talking about. Or simply gave her a reason to pending her escape to the dreamland, instead the Hyuuga genius merely told her to get dress.

Hinata, stood still on her doorway, tried her best to muster every single thoughts of possibility only to give up and become a contestant on a quiz show with one vital question. "What do you mean?"

He came back only to say the same sentence. "Change your clothes."

"Why?"

"We have a party to attend."

"Me too?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" His eyes were screaming, _'can you catch the idea now?'_

"Oh." She started. Neji lifted one eyebrow as if daring her to say no. "Okay." Poor Hinata had to follow the older Tsukiyomi and put a graceful fake smile. She couldn't even remember where did she learn how to do it.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"Where were you after lunch?" The roaring engine could be a perfect example for his aggravation toward his innocent cousin. After she got in, Neji pressed his car's automatic lock and ready to drive. "I had to go back to school and get your car, your bag too."

Hinata could easily give him the honest answer. That night, she was being wise. "I met some friends." The Hyuuga male made a turn to leave the estate and in any minutes, the main street took them in.

Radio station sent a feminine voice with traffic report for a five minutes full. Around Shinjuku area and Shibuya were apparently the most crowded part. One of the reason was weekend and the business area of Shinjuku had always been busy. Two love songs spread their music smoke inside silver New Acura. A long line of commercial break annoyed Neji to no end. He then turned off the only entertainment. "Who?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"What friends? Everyone in Tsukiyomi went to the Uchiha because Itachi was injured."

"What happened to Itachi-senpai?"

"I was too tired to listen. I got home, then Sasori called me to get your car and bag. I got home again and the second time, it was Kakuzu. He told me that Itachi was injured."

"I-I'm sorry."

"He lied."

Red light stopped the silver automobile and let people used their legs to stepped on the dark floor street. His eyes locked to the moving crowd before them. Adults, women, men, teens, blonds, red hair, black. Sober, drunk. Happy, sad. Alone, couple.

"What?"

He turned to the other Hyuuga. Blessed with beauty and pure soul, angelic heart. He stayed that way to find any clues of how she manage an innocence expression while those little hands of hers were needles of poison no one knew the antidote.

He could only sigh. No genius or scientist were needed to break the puzzle.

His eyes couldn't even find any indications that she was faking. The girl he knew never changed. She was still a good girl. The first born that only resembled her mother. Not only physically, but almost everything.

Green was finally smiling. Neji took the offer and once again drove his car. "Itachi was lying. He told me that his hands was hurt because he was clumsy and broke a wine bottle. Clumsy is not a word in his dictionary. And he's not a left-handed."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Neji took her to a new place she couldn't remember the name. This was not the same as the one she went on the first night she arrived from Gushikami and met the Tsukiyomi. The place she was in now, more crowded and packed with alcohol breaths, booty shaking, wild lasers that a Jedi would get jealous of, and crazy music on the highest volume. Her eyes could be damaged anytime if she stayed too long inside the dark room with so many mini dress and drunk men.

"We're going there." Hinata followed Neji's direction. Second floor.

On her way, she got tripped several times and saw free preview of porn movie when so many couples were kissing too passionately as if anytime the world would end. _Get a room!_

Thankfully, the second floor was more civilized. Hinata took a relaxing huff and wipe away his sweat. She should considered this place beside sauna and athletic to get sweaty and burn calories.

Dark pearls might be a trademark for Tsukiyomi. Her heels made clack sounds in each step she took on the dark floor. The room was protected from sounds downstairs because some sort of soundproof transparent wall surrounding it. Echoes were blocked but not the view and the dancing laser lights.

Neji brought her to a half round sofa and told her to wait. He then approaching the only bar where few girls were chatting. As the handsome teen talked to the bartender, the girls were eyeing him with starving body. One of them even slipped her fingers between her thighs. Few seconds later, she ran to somewhere Hinata didn't dare to guess. Remain girls were giggling happily.

With a glass of juice in his right hand, Neji went back to Hinata. Only to be stopped by a girl with dark pink almost red long hair in tight white dress. Circling her waist was a golden chain belt. Big round bangles filled both her wrists. She walked in a sexy steps and smiled not because she was happy. Her smile only indicated confidence. "Hey, Neji." Her voice was even sexier than her outlook.

"Oh. Tayuya, you're back from L.A?"

"You guessed by my tanned skin tone?"

"No, actually I heard it from my cousin."

Tayuya, looked around and spotted a lonely girl in white Chanel dress. Pale eyes of a Hyuuga was enough for her to came up with an assumption. "Her?"

"That's Hinata. My other cousin, Hanabi."

"There are two of them?"

Neji didn't give any answer. He continued his ten steps journey to Hinata.

Cold melon juice and Tayuya were served. "So, where are the other Tsukiyomi?" Her tight flexible dress shown every curves of her body even more as she sat across Hinata. Neji pretended that he didn't hear her. "Are you hiding something from me?" Women and their intuition.

"No." Neji was never good in lying.

She laughed, "You are, aren't you? What is it?" Her eyes reflected her curiosity. She just knew that there was something happened and Neji was in a bad luck when she found him. "Where's Itachi? Is he coming?" Neji could only rolled his eyes and mentally counting down to reduce his anger.

The main reason Neji brought Hinata was because Sasori gave him the idea; and of course, Madara. They had to pleaded like stupid slave so Itachi can get in the secret plan. But it seemed that the plan was about to ruin because a female who was crazy about the Uchiha heir was there. Even if it sounded like a coincidence, Neji of all people would have guessed other way. "How did you know we're coming tonight?" Sherlock Neji investigated.

"Aww, come on Neji, it's Friday night. What's the big deal?"

Friday or any other day never meant a thing. Tsukiyomi gathered in anytime and anyplace. Mostly a quiet one like the peaceful place where they welcomed Hinata to the family. Tayuya was an outsider. She's just some rich spoiled girl who fell in love because the first son of Uchiha was too gorgeous to be missed. And surely, she would be more than proud if public seen her with him.

Neji just needed to be more patient and extracted the answer from her brain slowly.

"Why is she here?"

Too late.

As Neji looked up, Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi halted their steps.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The half round sofa received overloaded weights. When the senpais reached them, both Neji and Hinata stood to give the freedom for Itachi to choose his spot. Hinata had to squirmed so she could sit in a more comfortable position between Neji and Itachi. Kakuzu chose one end where Tayuya sat across him. Sasori was more than comfort to enjoy the view from the bar.

"Hey, Itachi." All Tayuya need was to look at her right side to meet his gaze.

Itachi shifted closer to the petit girl in better white dress. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her hand almost reached one thigh covered in black silk. Itachi was too fast for her. His injured hand brought another red as blood tainted its white bandage when he squeezed her hand in anger. "Go away." His whisper didn't worked on her much.

"I…" All eyes on her. Hinata held Neji's upper arm so tight and started to get sweaty. Whenever she was too close with Itachi, his warmth always soothed her. His pleasant scent drove her away to a better place than sweet dream. She could only think of escaping this heaven on earth he provided. It was just too much in her opinion. "I n-need to g-go to the toilet."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Water proved refreshment she needed. Hinata never meant to ended up like this. All she planned for was stayed in school, graduated, college, then to fulfill her dream. She wanted to have a small garden and work in her own shop. It could be something like coffee shop, or maybe bookstore. Until this morning, Hinata never thought about flower shop. But when she was watching Ino and her skillful hands, she just knew her future. If her future laid in flower, would it be right for the Tsukiyomi? All flower need sun. They didn't afford that. Tsukiyomi only gave bigger business a chance. Not some meaningless little shop like a game for young girls and their Barbie. And of course, she never wanted a trouble with drama.

No.

It wouldn't be too much to ask if she just need a peaceful life. At the moment, Hinata should put away her heart and focused on her studies. She should stay at home often and study. Neji would help her. And she would go straight home after school. Or maybe talked to Madara about leaving Tsukiyomi.

That sounded good.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The dim corridor presented an elegant tight dress from a female with sly smile. This time her confidence was doubled. Tayuya cornered her until there was no space left. "So, you're taking him away from me?" There was no thread layered her voice. But the result was even more frightening for Hinata. She didn't touch with her hand, her breath was enough to made Hinata trembling in fear. "You can try, but let me give you some advices." As she looked down, her long well-manicured finger lifted her chin, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The lioness offended by her sincere eyes. Fresh tears upset her more. "He wont look at a weakling like you. Stay at home, daddy's little girl."

"Leave her alone."

Two set of eyes met a tall figure with low voice. Tayuya rolled her eyes in annoyance as she let Hinata fell down to the floor. "Weak!" A small kick hit Hinata's trembling body. In all her glory, Tayuya left her with Kakuzu.

"You're okay?" He helped her up, and brushed her bangs off her forehead. Two thumbs wiped away her tears. "Do you wanna go home?" For his two questions, she only nodded.

His strong arms were the ones she chose to depend on. His light tap on her back comforted her. Slowly, shining light of the main room showered her still shaking body. Itachi was the one who first noticed this. "What happened?"

"You should've known."

"What did she do? What did Tayuya do to her?"

"If that thought ever crossed your mind, why didn't you try to avoid it?"

"Don't judged me, Kakuzu."

He laughed quietly when Kakuzu end his good deed to let Itachi took over.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

When they reunited with the main room, all Tsukiyomi were already there. Several others were girls with dark hair and gather round with Tayuya. Sasuke was sitting next to Neji and Sasori by the bar. Kakashi was having his own private time with his book. Orochimaru was enjoying his Dom Perignon with Madara and Kurenai. Chouji and Shino could be seen around the corner with potato chips and bugs encyclopedia. Sakura was having fun talking with her cell phone and some other person she often called babe. Music was played. Jim Morrison and his eternal voice sang the lyrics of Light My Fire out of a jukebox.

Itachi dragged Hinata to the one point she couldn't apprehend. Tayuya pushed others' shoulders to get a better view as Itachi who tangled his hands with Hinata's reached her spot. "What's this? Are you showing off your little romance to me?"

"Stay away from her."

"Oh yeah… sure Itachi, whatever you want, sweetie." Her laughter echoed inside the room. By that time, all eyes were stuck on them. Her teasing laughter somehow fueled his anger. His barometer had reached its limit and break the boundary.

With one swift move, he pulled Hinata closer and trapped her in his hold.

Everything went silence.

Not even a scratch or crack from Chouji's chips.

Their eyes mirrored questions and doubts. Bit of anger and lust. What dominated the most was simple love and their beating hearts, their souls were dancing above them. Gravitation didn't exist.

Itachi left everything behind. He attacked her lips with so much harsh movements and desperation. His injured hand, was circling her waist, the other secured her head to stay in his grasp. Hinata was more than shock when his sweet lips really tasted of caramel molested hers. Even more when he didn't seem to think of ending it soon. Their connected lips were awkward and debating. The girl wished to withdraw, the more superior was too comfort to even remember about the world. His eyes shut, and her pale eyes widely open.

The good thing was, this delicious little act was contagious.

As Itachi felt her receiving, his kisses went softer and he pulled her closer to him. Hinata wished she have longer arms to wrapped his body.

For some reason, someone had play back the previous song from The Doors.

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say to you_

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

Itachi smirked while enjoying the deepened kisses. Only little that he knew, Madara came up with a more devilish plan out of the real plan.

When they parted, Hinata was as red as sweet roses. Their heavy breathing kept his eyes shut. For the first time in his life, he felt content. They were comfort with their position. Hinata's eyes downcast, Itachi smirked sensing her shy demeanor. After a deep breath and linked their forehead together, the young Uchiha caressed her back slow from down her waist and up to her neck, feeling the untamed pulse there and her warm breath even quicker.

Both of them were afraid.

"I want to be close to your heart." he whispered.

_The time to hesitate is through_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_Try now we can only lose _

_And our love become a funeral pyre_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Wondering what Madara's plan is?**

**Not like what you think, really…**

**Comments, critics, questions?**

**Review…**

**^^v**


	9. Chapter 9

-:-

Sometimes all we need to fall in love is some other person. Other reasons can be superfluous.

-:-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-9-**

**RAIN OF PAIN**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

Sunday morning came with a gloomy sky. Hanabi turned to another page of teen Vogue and practically smiling with so much glee. Page 79 presented the perfect way to get boy's attention in manner. How was that possible?

After reading another point printed in red star, advice from a woman with cat's eyes and cute little bun seemed perfect for her. _Be yourself_. "Hmm, intriguing." Not everyone have good personality. But surely, there are some people who could understand you. And when they loved you for who you are, you needn't learn how to win their hearts by being someone else's character. Why do you think there were society, group and circle of friends. Those are the people who excepted you for who you are. And if only a decent man came and take you with all you offered, contentment wont be so much of an alien.

She sighed. Made a wish that she had the time to get the guy. Wouldn't it be silly when we searched for the perfect guy and sometimes the perfect guy came in other form as ordinary but fun. Attractive soul instead look. How would she know that the guy was the one?

"I'm only twelve." It's still too far. Or she should start from now. When she's legal enough, she could trapped the guy in a prison called marriage. Now she got a devilish cute grin.

Her sister's room played the last winter drama. The re-run program came with wide scenery covered in snow and of course to make it perfect, the snowman. A couple was having fun with snowball fights, clear blue sky and smoky breaths of cold air. Laughter, white coats, couple's scarf, and blushing cheeks. "Eww… So cliché." The twelve year old searched for the controller while her older sister was still brushing her teeth.

Dark circles under Hinata's eyes were more scary than zombie. Blame it on the kisses. As she swept away easily every time she remembered the night, she could taste Itachi's caramel lips again and again.

A splash of water woke her up. Then in seconds, she lost in her trance _again_. Hanabi was so smart that she screamed on top of her lungs to wake Hinata up from her dream.

The older daughter ran fast to where Hanabi was. Flat screen TV reproduced her tangled lips with Itachi on the day time show no less. "Oh…" Hanabi was planted to the floor "My…" Invisible roots trapped her legs inside the wooden ground "GOSH!!!!"

"Turn it off!"

"NO! This is a good reference."

"You're just a kid."

"You're only seventeen."

And so the kisses were continued on with Hanabi move forward to touch the warm screen. "Onee-chan, so sweet." So sweet indeed, perfect expression. "How, when, what…" She lost it. Firs, she would love to know how the picture appear on a day prime time show on national TV. When did it happen. What was the occasion. She didn't need to know any reason. But she left all and asked a crucial question, "Was it good?"

Fresh mint mixed with morning air and peach scents. Love was truly in the air. Hinata's mint breath started to smile with her confession. "It was." she honestly answered. The Hyuuga girls then hugged each other. "How did you make him kiss you like that?"

By being herself.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

As the joy wrapped them in its safe wings, the dark sky even more present with thunder. Light taps started to knocked on her window, an official announcement that the rain was about to start. Go get your laundry, or secure the weak flowers from rain drops.

As Hanabi shut her eyes, "Don't you just hate rain in Spring?" another raging thunder was displayed.

A new perfume series commercial was played replacing the headline news. Hinata could only hear the blushing anchorwoman's beautiful voice. _"The heir of Uchiha is officially engaged. Their big party is going to be held next weekend. The girl you saw on the screen with Uchiha-sama was Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi a well-known business man, Head of Hyuuga clan and Corp."_

"It's only for a while. The rain won't stay." Hinata kissed her sister's head and made her comfort in her hold. Hanabi wrapped her little arms around her sister tighter. She felt secure and warm. Rain was nothing. It's not like the sky was falling.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Pouring rain was now the sound of natural music outside. Without any plan of going out, Hanabi spent her time browsing the internet.

"This one's good."

A picture of a girl in wedding gown walking on the runway plastered on the 17 inch screen. Simple to be called a wedding gown. No bun, she let her hair waved as she walked. Light lavender circling her waist. White flowing skirt seen as sheets of feather.

"Oscar de la Renta. Smart. It will fit you, nee-chan."

Hinata sat beside her on her bed. Enjoying her vanilla crème custard cake and warm chocolate milk. She titled her head while considering her sister's opinion. It wasn't too formal, more casual and sweet. Innocent. Not too glowing with heavy material or too many unneeded sparkling elements. It was perfect.

"It is prettyful." What Hinata meant to say was pretty and beautiful.

Hanabi nodded and encouraged her to say more. She was expecting something such as one little request or questions that indicated her interest. Nothing. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me about the price or how to get it?"

She set her empty glass on a nearby desk. "No." _Why should I?_

Sometimes Hanabi was sure it would be better if Hinata was her younger sister.

Left the subject, she shifted to other attention. One new e-mail came to view. It came from one of their cousins who was lucky enough to be thrown out of Hyuugas because of her decision and confidence that she would survive without her family.

"You remember Hanako onee-chan?"

Five months older than Hinata. She used to be a nice girl and friendly. She was one of her playmates when the family gathered every new year. "What about her?"

"She's coming home."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Of course it's nice. You know why?"

Hanabi just knew what her answer would be. "Why?" Another question. Hinata was too predictable.

"All of her friends called her Sadako. Poor girl. She even cut her hair. But do you know she used to had a crush on nii-san?"

"Neji?"

"Do we have another nii-san?"

"No." Honest. Still too predictable. How would a girl like her survived the Uchiha. Or even be a magnet for most Amaterasu? Hinata had something no one had. Her real character was just plain and nice. Comforting. Her honest expression was the most valuable aspect. Not everyone had it with them. Most people Hanabi knew, especially in her family were just good at faking. Hanako was just one example. She was never strong, where did she get the confidence that she'd survive outside the Hyuugas circle? She didn't even have the courage to say that she was a big fan of Hyuuga Neji.

"Yeah, well… she's coming."

While Hanabi busy with replying the e-mail. The only nii-san they have, join the picture.

Neji held his Hyuuga tradition book, which was written by their ancestors. Light orchid ribbon slipped between the pages. He was disturbed when reading it, "Hinata." The two girls looked up, Hanabi was done after Neji gave a glance to acknowledge her. "You have a guest." The reason why he should stop reading on 'How to get a cousin's respect more than a cousin could'.

The one with other name reply his nice attitude. "What? So soon? I thought Hanako coming tomorrow."

"I'm not talking to you, kid." She sneered and faced the screen to continue her chat with Hanako. "Who the hell is Hanako?" The Hyuuga boy got a serious amnesia.

Neji started to walk away and invited her to follow him. When they reached her door, Hinata had to accept a warning from her dear cousin. "Make it quick."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

His hair was more than flatted down. Drops of water blurred his tears. His jacket was soaking wet. Just like the sky, he surrender to let the cloudy sky blocked the sun. Everyone in the Amaterasu probably recognize the shiny boy lost in her night sky.

"Was it true? What I saw on TV?" His trembling voice screamed betrayal. Was that the perfect word? They were barely known each other. She was just a friend. But didn't all things started with that? Friend?

"What--" _Do you mean?_ Hinata couldn't even guess what was exactly going on, the torn pieces that made him drench in cold, alone and sad. Where was the young cheery boy who was loved by everyone just like warm sunshine of April?

"I…" The door was open, she could have let him in but he refused, more than once. "I thought…" As he looked down, cold breeze blown his shattered heart. It wouldn't be easy to gather them now.

With her shaking hand, she reached out. Her warmth won the battle against the cold. It was something he already guess. He closed his cerulean eyes and inhaled her vanilla crème custard and chocolate from her breath as he called his name. But one thing he didn't like was her concern. How he wished she didn't say it. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." That just proved his assumption. She was not in love with him. He was in a one-sided love story.

He was the one who left behind. "So it was true."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Even after a while, she still felt a deep scar she created. What started all these? Was it wrong to choose?

This Sunday was familiar with the long rain. It might not going to end soon. When the Uchiha gates received another fresh droplets of drizzle, Hinata could see sparkling of golden diamonds from the glowing lamp on either side of the dark gates. New Acura drove in after the iron guards gave a permission. Neji took a place by a Black Ferrari and turned off the radio. This Sunday also familiar with new agenda, lunch together.

Living room was already occupied by most of Tsukiyomi. Except for Chouji who had to take part in his church choir. The others especially Sakura who was blushing madly while in a serious conversation with Kurenai, were there.

Lunch time brought everyone to the dining room. Madara took the center spot where Itachi sat by his left side. His younger brother was comfort enough across him. The Uchihas filled one side, other Tsukiyomi spread in any place they like. Sakura today, made an exception. She chose Kakuzu and Sasori who were normally took the farthest seats from the Uchihas. It seemed like she gave Hinata a silent permission to take her place next to Sasuke. Apart from the fact that Madara wanted her to take Itachi's side.

"O-okay." She's honest. And defenseless. Hanabi should know this feature from her sister too.

The dining room was pretty much the same as the Hyuuga's. The only slight different was one big family portrait presented the faces with dark eyes and dark hair with only one woman Neji told her as Mikoto. The woman with graceful smile sat alone while three men stood in circle as they were protecting her.

Their outfits were attractive. The men proud in suit, and Mikoto was dressing in an ordinary gown only to look stunning. Her white skirt and snowy blouse deserved the center place where strong black circling her. Two sons at both sides, her husband who stood behind her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't it good?" Itachi turned his head to see his fiancée, while Madara waiting for Hinata to answer his question patiently. What he asked her was easy to answer, Hinata though, too confused on what would be the right and proper answer. She just wanted to give him the idea in her head. _She looks like me._

Hinata squeezed her white skirt under the table. She should have listened to Hanabi when she told her to wear something with color. When it's raining, we all hoped for rainbow to come after the rain. Not another cloud.

"It's b-beautiful." She lied. She kept her thought safe for her only. No one should listen her stupid idea. Maybe she was not that honest.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I'm going to meet her today."

"Again?"

The pink haired girl smiling to answer Kurenai. After a nice wave goodbye, Sakura left her favorite place and went on another date with her babe. Shino was worried about his pet at home and followed his Tsukiyomi sister. Orchimaru took Kakashi and Madara invitation to spend their time around the fireplace and his loyal assistant happily trailed him. Neji opened his Hyuuga book and this time took the subject of 'How to get a bigger allowance from your uncle'. The senpais went to discuss a school festival. They need to created good reasons to stay out of the list. These great young men maybe members of Tsukiyomi, but that didn't mean they survived the school festival.

And Hinata, she should have stayed with her cousin and didn't go to the library alone.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

One book of photo album took her attention. She smiled when she met little Uchihas and their mom. Itachi was mostly out of the pictures, Sasuke often seen holding his mother's hand. There are some pages reserved for each son. First few pages were loaded with Itachi and his elementary school uniform. Some others were when he went on school vacations and picnic. At the back, she could see how several men in dark suit pushed little girls away so the picture would be cleared. He didn't really like the camera. Most of the pictures presented his silent expression but not blank. Even with his chubby childish face, the older Uchiha had all the seeds of gorgeousness.

Fifteen pages were enough for Itachi, the rest twenty five were Sasuke's turn to display his good looking face. Just like his brother, Sasuke started with elementary. In this picture, he held a bento box and proudly smiling. She giggled when same thing happened in the pictures where he went on school picnic.

When satisfied with the past stories, Hinata spotted a dark covered sketch book on a table by the window. Rain was still there, glass window blurred by the streaming water pushed by the wind. Luckily, there was still enough luminosity from the day light. This time, she didn't see any Uchiha. Only one Hyuuga was smiling. Her.

"What do you say about them?" Dark tone whispers lifted her face up. The smiling Uchiha from the last pages of photo album was leaning on the door frame. "Do you like them?"

"I-I didn't know that Itachi-senpai could d-draw."

He chuckled as he looked down, disappointed. "What makes you think those were his?"

"They're n-not?" Her questioning eyes tempted him to come in. His slow steps followed by his expectations of her credits.

"No." He reached her. Two shadows swayed with rhythm of the thunder. "Those are mine."

She followed her instinct to step back. Sasuke's arm easily grabbed her waist and pulled her close. In a second, they were attached to each other. He could feel something new, more than the contentment after finishing his art work with her as his favorite object. She was there, right in front of him, not in the back of his mind. Breathing, alive. He wanted too much, he wanted her smile, real one. He wanted her touch, delicate and soft. Not like those paper, rough and blank. He wanted her for himself. "What do you say, Hinata? Would you say yes? Would you agree with me?"

He then took another step as if they were too far. She couldn't think of other options but escaping. Sasuke had a better idea.

As he pinned her against the wall, his whispers made her widened her eyes in fear. She could feel his weight trapped her without a single chink to escape. Despite the fact that he was hovering her, it was actually him trapped in her beautiful scent of midnight air after the rain, river and lotus. Fascinated by flying fireflies on her untainted eyes. Her divine hair, how he loved to touch the cold and soft strands that even Aphrodite would bow in shame. Her trembling body screamed for help, he could only felt it as the slow flowing river in summer caressing his bare feet.

"Well, Hinata. Aren't you gonna say yes?"

"Y-You don't even k-kn-know me."

"I only need a glance to a one look over and I know you. You'll love me. Me. Not him. Not my brother."

"P-please…" _Let me go._

"That's sweet, Hinata. I knew you'd understand." _All you need to do is ask._

Despite his harsh way to got what he wanted, Sasuke seemed to make a valiant different from his brother. He decided to go slow. The corner of her lips got the honor of his pure little kiss most girls would crazy about. As simple as it may sounded, Sasuke loved the sensation flooded his well being. This precise spot itself, was enough to made him lost his hold to the world. The binding chains were finally broken. He could feel himself reached for the sky. He took a deep breath when he felt Hinata frozen. He knew it was not so hard to get her. But surely would never admit how he was spellbound on just one corner of her lips, as if a little girl offering you a sweet lollipop with her luminous eyes, you just couldn't resist. Everybody would probably know that the young Uchiha hated sweets.

His hands yearning for more of her warmth, five graceful fingers snaked in pleasure when he could feel her lively skin beneath her starless sky blouse. And he was drown even deeper when he enjoy strawberry from her fruit lip balm she applied earlier that day. Fresh picked from the high cold hills.

He pulled her closer. Her hands were too weak.

Sasuke was in so much pleasure that he didn't want it to end. He cherished her every breath mixed with his. Movements of dancing lips. Slow waltz in winter night. Made you want to cuddle closer and never let go. The ballroom was too wide to explore, his lips though, would never get tired.

He needed to know more. One slight change let her lips go to breathe, he chose her face. He would dampened her face better than any moisturizer ever created in a cosmetics lab. She would be a youthful maiden and blush fresh colors.

For his final, he chose her eyelid.

That would give an underline of how different he was with his brother. He's not a copy cat. He was himself. He stood for himself. After this, Hinata would remember the kiss as Sasuke's. Not 'like Itachi' or 'almost like Itachi'.

No.

It was his, Uchiha Sasuke.

~*oOo*~

He couldn't composed himself afterward. He was breathing but at the same time let his soul fly and made him dead in pure bliss. His hands were too happy to tangled between her hair, and felt her breathing air caressing his skin. "You'll love me." His whisper would never be an answered prayer.

It only took one strong arm to drag him back to hell. As she dropped herself to the floor, Itachi threw his younger brother down so hard that the sound of thunder couldn't be heard anymore and turned mute. Like thousands of arms, his hands found a sack by the name of an Uchiha. Everyone there tried to separated the brothers while Kurenai tended the broken Hinata.

As now, once peaceful room mixing the sounds of a crying girl, outraged screams, pleas and Sasuke's laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N : I could only think of Sadako (I think the name was Samara in Hollywood version) from The Ring every time I look at Hanabi hairstyle. Scary…**

**Who is Sakura's babe? Here are the clues. Definitely a girl. One of Sasuke's fangirls. Not blond. No buns. Not from Suna. And I'm pretty sure she's wearing glasses. There. It's easy isn't it?**

**Check out The Dilettante's Misery, it's Hinata and the Uchiha brothers. (two thumbs up)**

**^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

**LUNAR RAINBOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

_What day is it? What month? What time is it? Was it all dream?_

Neji's worried face was the first thing came to view. She was not home, or stayed at Uchiha's. Everything was white, but smell of black rusted iron. Her pounding head was even more throbbing when she heard someone crying, hurt by something she couldn't understand.

As she blinked, every tired muscle on her eyes felt like torn and broken. Her eyeball was heavy with pain. She couldn't understand why was it so hard to breathe. No string attached her, or heavy weight above her, the room was spacious; but it was more obvious that she was trapped. Her voice was cracked, her throat burnt. Water would taste like sea liquid and made her thirsty even more.

"Wh--" She was almost mute. Warm hand caressed her forehead, a smaller one wrapped her right palm tight. She closed her eyes when the first comfort took over. Then, in a very slow movement, scent of musk calming her heartbeat. She was searching, her favorite caramel.

"Just go to sleep, Hinata. Everything's fine." She decided to compromise her cousin and went back to sleep. _It was just a dream._

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"I want it to be cancelled."

Madara's work room spread a comfort warmth after the rain. Sitting with a stereo playing classical melody, he examined paper work and business proposals. "Is that your final decision, Itachi-kun?" Black coffee with extra foam and cubes of sugar blocking ink to dominate the room with its delicious fragrance.

"It's useless." Itachi got up from where he sat. Debating with himself, whether he stayed or put back his façade on. If he stayed, he would lose his reputation as a strong leader yet maintaining his heart. If he chose to be faking, his dignity would definitely stay in one piece. For certain, any option he took, there would be a sacrifice. And how he could be sure that he would find a replacement? In this case, someone who would fill his heart with pleasant feelings. Love for him was so far from his reach, like an eternity, it's almost impossible to have and hold it. It might not even give him a recognition. Love was just so cruel for him. And even more obvious, regret.

Both would present him regret.

The question was, 'what now?'

"I could just say that it was a practical joke to the TV station if that's what you wanted." Madara fixed his gaze to the colorless paperwork. His right hand was familiar with the Uchiha symbol in red ink and to stamp, stamp, stamp. "Well?" Almost done, stamp…

"Cancel it."

Stamp.

"Aa!" There was a mistake.

Madara turned his gaze to the computer screen before he clicked the print button to made a new deal. Itachi patiently waiting. He was an obedient, especially to the man he worshiped the most.

"You know…" Print was now working for him. "She called me yesterday. She asked me if it was possible for her to leave Tsukiyomi." One new sheet of paper came, warm with wet ink. "She said, she made a mistake and have broken someone's heart she held dearly." The coffee scented air dried the fresh ink. "He's a boy from Amaterasu." Uchiha symbol ready, just like his hand with his autograph. Red ink glowed in anticipation. "Then, she asked me an interesting question." He delayed everything to witness Itachi's expression. He sure had lost his hold on pretending. Madara could see the uncomfortable dark eyes, his hesitant breathing, and how his heart, soul and body went to different direction. He was back to himself before he met the girl, worse; Itachi was not strong enough to handle his emotion now. He's just a schoolboy.

Such a shame.

The red ink was now absorbed by the wooden stamp. Paper had to be ready with his new deal. Madara was more than happy that he finally could enjoy his coffee.

"What?" Itachi willingly confirmed Madara's hypothesis.

"What do you mean 'what' boy?"

His first answer came in form of an act, Itachi blinked, as if sending away bad image of imagination. Then, the young Uchiha gulped hard, just like a coward with a gun set on his head; wanted to die, committed suicide, but too afraid of blood.

"What did she ask you?"

Madara opened his mouth, hiding his victorious smile. "Aaa…" He lifted his coffee cup and realized that there was no mistake. New deal was needless to made. "If she was out of Tsukiyomi, would it be possible that she could be friend with Amaterasu?" He lifted his cup higher, a salute for no one in particular but himself and his Uchiha blood. _Cheers_.

Love was never made for Uchiha.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

His stomped steps attracted many eyes as the tall young man walked along the white corridor. Sasori told him that she was under a good care at the hospital. Unfortunately, they sent her to the same hospital as his brother.

Ivory door slightly ajar, as he stormed in, no one was there. Her bed was untouched, nothing indicated life. Window, small desk, chair, curtain, everything was dead. Itachi went back only to confirm the name of Hyuuga Hinata and numbers carved in a smaller board hung neatly on the door.

He then took his cell phone out. Expecting to hear Sasori's voice at the other end. Voice mail greeted him. Kakuzu was his next option. _Maybe she's with Sasuke._ "Shit!"

Itachi didn't care much when a nurse came with surprised expression. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Hinata!"

"Oh. She's out this morning."

That was all he need to cut the strings of jealousy off his heart.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Wooden desk displayed a young feminine pale face. Her pretty eyes and long lashes were clear as water. Her short hair trimmed but the colors was obviously a little faded. Her tired smile blocked her young aura. The unmoving picture was accessorized by black ribbon and a fake white rose at the top of the frame. By its side, two incenses dancing weak smoke.

"Who is she?"

"My sister." The royal blond answered. His loose white tee shirt was messy. "She died last December."

"I--"

"Don't say sorry."

_I'm sorry._ "Okay." Hinata kept her attitude save from further objection.

She tried to get healthier after being kept by her family at the hospital for few days when she only wanted to go home. She could understand that everyone was worried, but when they were too worried, she had to follow their expectations. She didn't need that. All she asked was a little understanding.

Pein seemed to notice that her tenderness was like feather, light and easily broken. He was scared that he might be the one who broke it. There was a nice effort when he tried to ease the invisible pain. "Just say it."

She looked up and see him stood while fixed his gaze out far, to one point where she couldn't reach. Somewhere with his heart there, left behind. "What…" She needed more than those words he said. She needed his attention, to see his eyes and his agreement. _Just look at me_. She needed his true self. "…happened..." She was about to give up when he faced her. Finally giving in without any invisible layer covered him in protection. His fragile shell was cracking and soon shattered. "…with her?"

"Leukemia." he answered. There it was, the sound.

Just a moment ago, she was sure he brought her to meet Naruto or talk about something else. She never thought that Pein was there at the hospital, had a discussion with Neji and took her easily. What did he say to her cousin?

"I'm in love with her once and you're like her."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Old happy man got out form a BMW with another handsome blond. Right behind them was a boy with healthier face and a bamboo toothpick slipped between his lips.

"Ramen sure heal broken heart ne, Minato?" His white hair moved cheerfully just like his amusement smile.

The older blond saw a flicker of light from one room at second floor. As he locked his eyes to the same point, bright spread and moving shadow of familiar figure stopped his track. "Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You want to go to karaoke?"

The white haired man was practically surprised. His young apprentice was never the type of a karaoke man. He was quiet, calm and the peace maker in the family, rather the opposite of his wife, "Sure, Dad." and his son.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

He reached one of the rooms at the second floor, then opened one door to her bedroom. _Was_.

He let Hinata in first. Semi-transparent curtain kept weak radiance from the locked window to stay inside. A simple touch from his hand on the switch brought a brighter one. Her bed was small, simple but warm. On top of it, laid a dark blue blanket. Her pillow looked comfort and soft. Carpet smiled with moon and the happy stars in the night violet sky.

She and him were orphans. No one cared much about two best friends who barely talked to other orphans. He protected her without any signs of affection. He would sent away anyone ever thought of hurting her. As time went by, fate brought them to a sociable man with white hair and a father with a blond boy screaming of 'having siblings soon'.

His eyes didn't trust them instantly. He wasn't sure that family was what they needed. But the welcoming boy was in high spirit with his new legal sister. If she went, then he was too. That day, two kids joined the little family of Namikaze.

They were raised as members of family, Amaterasu. His way of gratitude was his loyalty. They loved how comfortable peace and loving family built their new personalities. She smiled more often, appreciated the soft hands of Uzumaki Kushina while arranging her beautiful hair. A mother was provided without even asking. In one easy step, they were family.

Balance was complete when they met the other family of Amaterasu and introduced them a new life by being one of them. It was done, their sand castle.

With one blown of fate, it started to change. First, came a diagnose from an expert; someone with a degree and can be trusted. Next, she was kept away from almost everything valuable for her. Her health never shown any good signs. She was getting weaker. Time was ticking, her soul was giving up. Almost.

A soft touch of moon shone her frail heart. The young boy was badly injured from a battle. The boy who was proud being a Tsukiyomi, gave her hope to fight. God extended her life.

Amaterasu would receive the eclipse and let them be together. Full moon, led his gang and gave him a choice. It was predictable, the respected leader of Tsukiyomi knew every features the boy had.

The young man arrogantly announced that he didn't need an Amaterasu to create a lunar rainbow. Oh how he broke her heart, her soul.

How he made his family proud.

Ever since that day, two gangs shared the same sky. One would came by day, the other in charge of the night. Fights were uncountable, single stupid mistake would emerged a battle. People soon expected rain to cover their superior hearts and sent them away.

And as the young Amaterasu failed to notice, their sand castle was destroyed by his own silent tears as winter came with snow blizzard and killed the blue ray of sunlight.

A girl was all they needed to make an eternal hatred doubled.

Now, a girl came with new contradiction, same reason, love.

"Was it--?"

"Itachi." The Tsukiyomi blood that tainted her feeble soul.

"What…" His eyes were waiting, dominating, judging. "…Her name."

"Konan." Admitted defeat.

For a minute there, he was lost.

_She's not her. They're different. She's not her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Wow… Chapter 10… and Pein is back…**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review before you go…**

**^^v**


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

**ORANGE MARMALADE, VANILLA CUSTARD, AND CARAMEL **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

"I don't want Naruto to experience the same thing."

"He's not. He won't."

Pein stood by the door. Too afraid to take a step in. Too afraid with her there; her breath, her life inside the death of his memory.

"What makes you so sure?"

Hinata faced him, she didn't know what her little simple steps had done to his heart. His eyes started to lose control, his sweet fantasy from his brain triumphed his logical sense.

"I'm not…" _In love_ "I don't think about him t-that way." She halted her steps, four more steps she could definitely breathe his breaths.

"Then it's the same."

"It's not. We're not together like t-them."

"They were not together!" He pushed away his own opinion and chose to lie to himself. Who was he trying to fool? It was as clear as an open book how they felt. Konan was afraid, but at least she gained courage he could never give. Pein had, owned, but could never give it. She took him as her brother. Her heart was completed by other person. Every time he tried, he failed. Blindfold was too tight when love bind her in wrong bliss. The Cupid arrow shouldn't had been pointed to her. She didn't need it. Did she?

He didn't care.

Consequently, he could never leave her. But she could, she would, and so she did.

"Itachi didn't love her." Pein blurted.

And Konan didn't love Pein. It was a circle they couldn't escape from.

"What if--"

"There was no if, no option, no choice. He was a real bastard." His calm tone deceived his real feeling.

Hinata's eyes were the ones could see his struggling. How he tried to fight the fact that a special someone inside his heart was in a delight with a Tsukiyomi, an Uchiha. He kept everything inside by shutting down his common sense. If he learnt to let go, tried to give himself a chance, understand that heart should be free, he would be weightless. Didn't he see that? Didn't he know that he needed to trust his own strength and face his fear. Feel the pain and get to know his remedy. Be friend with life. He still had the time. She might help him, just to wake him up from his endless nightmare.

But would she? Why should she?

"I'm going h-home." It was supposed to be like this, out of Amaterasu. Be friend with them just an impossible thing to happen, ever happened. She was not responsible with any damage the past had made. It was out of question. The only options she had were to secure herself from trouble, and respect her own name as a Tsukiyomi.

"Could you just stay out of our life?"

That was what she got on her mind, the exact words he spoke. "I will."

But he didn't move, not a single inch, half inch. He stood where he could feel safe, gradually losing his self-respect, his remembrance. There was something new, she was not her, and even more obvious as he remembered the TV show on the rainy Sunday morning; Itachi was in love with her.

Would it be a sweet revenge?

"A-Ano…" _First I need to get out of this house._

"Do you love him?"

She could just say yes. "What's with the q-question?" Curiosity won against the conciliation.

And it seemed that she was not that weak. "Nothing. Just answer it." His eyes unfathomable.

There was a thick silence for a while before Hinata with her calm voice spoke. "Yes."

He didn't recognize it at first, there was familiar feeling where he couldn't get anything to hold on to. but then he knew that this was something far from what he was familiar of. It was the first time after so lone, he wished to stay inside a fragility and didn't wish to be free.

As he ignored any way to analyze, he reached out and slowly fading as his hand touched her hair. Cold, soft, long. He walked out from the place he knew as his past when he touched her cheek. Warm, sweet, blushing. He stepped forward bit by bit, took her scent in. Pure, delicate, hypnotizing. He was completed when she caressed his hair. He knew it was a beginning of a same mistake. The weird thing was, he wouldn't mind. He just needed someone to rely on and to finally recognize his pain.

He almost chuckled when he screamed out his thoughts, "Do you have a minute or two for me?" And was more than pleased when she said, "Yes, I do."

Beyond words, he wanted a perfect soul.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Riddle was the one pleased her in question. Aside from beautiful picture she caught as she stepped in to her bedroom. His dark feature comforted his breathing, the young Uchiha sat on a golden chair with scarlet feather, Victorian and royalty, bathed with bright sunshine. The antique white curtains swayed delightfully, combined the illumination coming through it and Itachi stared at the moving time alone.

It was a perfect masterpiece in her eyes.

He shifted a bit, "You're home?" he asked earnestly.

He just sat there, entwined his fingers, eyes safe from life but not too close to a dream. He was the best thing she ever had, but that didn't mean she ever wanted to let him go.

Who was this girl walking in pleasure as she took his sweet aura to her new ravenous life. Smiling without any hints of guilt, she desired his touch. She could give all she can, but with pleased feeling she wouldn't mind if it was not enough. What have she done to herself? "I'm home."

Just few minutes ago, she was comforting an Amaterasu and now she was there, contented when his weak dignity finally giving in. Held her tight, brought her back to another intoxicating moment just like before. Hinata always loved to repeat that night over and over again. His skin, hair, every breath he took, made her floating, weightless like feather. In the back of her mind, a saint figure was still there. Fighting so hard to purify her, brought back the innocent girl from a village in Okinawa. Why was it so wrong if she could make them happy? Wasn't the thing she did was sweet?

"_No, it's wrong."_

It's not like she gave her heart to anybody. It was just a nice friendly hug.

_-Do you love him?-_

_-Yes_-

"_Do you like Pein?"_

_-If we ever found you with a form of betrayal, your soul will belong to Izanami-_

"_You think you hold the world in your hand? The world is too big for you to handle. It's karma. Everyone in the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi had the curse. You are not an exception."_

_-your soul will belong to Izanami-_

Itachi shifted to wrap his hand around her waist tight. His face sank to her neck, his kisses starting all over again at this point. As she tilted her head, she was happy to take the blame. No, Hinata was not a tenshi, her friends in the village was wrong. No, she was not honest, Hanabi was wrong. And she was far from defenseless, she was strong.

He took a deep breath. She watched him closed his eyes. "How long?" he asked.

_Busted!_ "Eh?" Here come the old Hinata.

He opened his eyes, smiling. A weak but relaxed smile. "I haven't see you."

If anyone ever met one stupid but lucky bank robber, she would fit the role. Her act was stupid that caught by the security camera, but lucky enough because no one would believe a little girl committed a high level crime. People would probably said that the thieve was too tricky or too thin. It was impossible that a girl would do it and got out easily. But most of all, her angelic aspects. Her soft spoken words. Her touch. "It's only two days." No one would ever built a suspicion.

All strongest gods would be swept away easily by her starry sky beauty, and her cloudy morning eyes. Those ashen lavender Hyuuga eyes.

Itachi took another deep breath before he brought her back to his hold. She caressed his warm back, loving his heartbeat tune through his bones. He exhaled his warm breaths among her hair. He squeezed her cranberry dress lightly, as if showing her that he was afraid of loosing her. "Stay, Hinata." Didn't want her out of his circle. Left Tsukiyomi if she wanted, but not him, not his selfish heart.

"I'm not going anywhere."

His juvenile attitudes. "Promise?" His crushed armor.

"I promise."

Pretty clever, girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hinata is OOC ne… gomennasai…**

**^^v**


	12. Chapter 12

-:-

I am a street light shining. I'm a wild light blinding bright.

I am a new day rising. I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonight.

-Foo Fighters-

-:-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-12-**

**MERRY GO ROUND**

-:-

-:-

A thriving place he chose. Light turquoise steaming water spread ginger and cinnamon. One pool with mount Fuji at the back ground wall. Petals of cherry blossom dancing with the breezy morning, snow accessorized the top of the famous mountain while blue as the sky covered its body. The large painting in poster paper could be seen in most place like this, sentou or commonly known as public bathhouse.

These young teens penchant for a steaming hot bath and relaxation brought the moody and dissimilar characteristics to a public place without even worrying on the subject of what might ended this free time Pein offered. Foggy room and soothing serenity massaged their tired muscles better than skillful hands of the beautiful girls from spa salon or sauna. The splash of water and natural herbal provided a splendid prospect for a true remedial. Every several minutes, contented sigh can be heard from blonds, silver hair, spiky, black bowl and a large dog.

"How did you get Akamaru in here?" Naruto saw the large white dog scratched his head as he laid on the dry floor not too far from the main pool they were in.

"Pein said it's okay."

Being blond, didn't make Deidara a stupid handsome. "What's really the occasion yeah?" The leader played his thumbs underwater. He pleasantly hid his calm smile and played a bittersweet symphony inside his head. The boys from Amaterasu enjoyed his idea. Even though not quite familiar with the new Pein, they all decided to took part in his new found happiness. He had been lost for too long.

Pein clenched his soreness and felt free. Wrongs seductively brought him to a fresh independence. He hung his hope to a thin string, but he was light, almost weightless, so there was nothing to worry about. Completely forgetting what he was lacking and dumped his previous mistakes so there would be new room for new ones.

However, he learnt from his mistake, he didn't want to waste his time now. He knew exactly what he wanted, and damn other people, damn the engagement party, he could have her. Tonight, just one of his ways to stole her away from the proud blood Uchiha. He may be a nobody, not a royal blood, didn't come from a well-known family, but he was not weak. No more. He wouldn't let sadness kill him.

"But why here?" The genius finally cracked the puzzle. He could guess by his silent happiness. He knew him since they were kids. But even a stranger could have guess.

"Why not here, Shika?" Of course, Naruto was not in this league. "It's a very cozy sentou." Nice opinion. Pein could use that.

"Just enjoy the fucking water and stay quiet." Hidan helped him. This is why their brotherhood bond was so strong. No one would care much as long as he had his fun. That was enough. Pein wouldn't need any alibi, let Shikamaru think as he wished.

"This is pleasurable, my youthful energy is recharging. Are we going somewhere else after this graceful place, Pein-sama?"

A ghost of smirk plastered, warm damp towel hid his expression. But he knew as good as anyone else, Lee would never stop until his youthful curiosity was fulfilled.

Right hand took off the colorless cotton towel, Pein was safe from any signs Shikamaru would probably noticed. As Lee's big round eyes locked with his mystique ones, it wasn't hard for him to answer the question with his pure old Pein. "Just me, Lee." It only took several people on a love affair, not the whole gang. "Just me." He reassured the others easily.

He was the true master of disguise.

-:-

It's times like these you learn to live again.

It's times like these you learn to love again.

-Foo Fighters-

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Seventeen inch LCD screen displayed a thirteen minutes video of Chouji and his choir. Hinata listened to his song from a pair of headphones as Kurenai suggested. She could listen the weird voice almost falsetto and very high-pitched. When her eyebrow unintentionally lifted, Kurenai pressed her lips to concealed her smile.

Hinata had not finished with the new fact she just discovered when Kurenai finally burst out in laughter. She couldn't understand the senior Tsukiyomi attitudes, too hard to swallow. "A-ano…"

"Sorry." The show was officially over, "Are you going to reconsider the idea?" The idea Kurenai had was Chouji and his superstar essence. He was everything they needed when speaking about talent. "He could do swing jazz too."

"But, I wish Chouji-kun can take part in the p-party and not…" She paused, hoping there would be no mistake. "…s-singing." The anticipation was clear.

"Sure. I understand."

Well, Hinata didn't. "I meant…"

"It's okay. I go tell Orochimaru that his idea was not efficient." Kurenai real sentence was _I'm out_.

She came by to the Hyuugas with a breaking news and the brilliant idea she and Orochimaru had for the engagement party this weekend. It was a good idea if only she knew Hinata was not the type to ruin her party and sent the guests to ER after painful scream Chouji created. His voice was hidden when all the choir joyfully singing, but when he was left alone, everyone in the picture would squinted their eyes for the reason that his stretching falsetto was really disturbing. She would never guess that he got that type of voice, he was quite normal when talking. Or was it because the crunchy chips?

She put aside the idea to meet her bed after Kurenai left.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Nice friendly atmosphere of Spring took part on their departure. Naruto waved to his brother with his happy wide grin. "See you later at home, Pein!" He never changed. He still a carefree and optimistic Naruto.

"Not for a while, brother." he whispered.

When he was about to take the opposite way, he had to face the inquisitive genius of Amaterasu. Shikamaru leaned his back casually to the wooden door of the sentou he recognized as the forbidden place for the sons of daylight. "Who is it?" He shot out the main idea in his head.

"I need some refresh here, Shika."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I thought concerning others can be classified as troublesome." Pein's sarcastic scorn sent him other meaning.

Nara Shikamaru was called genius not only for a nickname. His title was his middle name. Shikamaru of all people would easily predict Pein's hidden agenda. All he needed to know was the real reason why Pein chose to be so stupid and even held a little get together in a public place. His personality, changed or remain the same, would never take a hazard possibility to his family. Not with an opening to their eternal enemy. "Fine." He maybe genius, but he was not a PhD.

Shikamaru shrugged before walking toward Pein, "Just be careful." then he tag along the other brothers.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

His loose black tee shirt was tidy. His slippers were still a bit damp from the warm water. Ginger and cinnamon mixed with the night breeze. He couldn't understand the nice comforting pinch inside his body. That was a sensation he never met before. Sometimes it hurt a bit, along with cramp muscles around his neck area. Sometimes it felt like a clutch and sent shiver to the back of his neck. Everything gave the calming impression despite the weird symptoms of a new disease. The fun part was, emptiness had lose its meaning in his life.

"Are you lost?" someone scorned.

Ah… the door was already there. A little too soon than he hoped. But the quicker the better. He would meet her again.

"What took you so long?" Pein dared.

First, came out ten boys in hip hop fashion style. The leader, a skinny tall adolescent with grey hair arrogantly approached him alone. His head was cocked to one side, his straight hair pleasurably swayed with his long steps. As if underlining his respectful position, the leader of Hozuki clothed in a more better style. His free white shirt combined with honeydew casual suit. A few others then joined them. "Are you alone, blond?" A strap held twin samurai at his back.

"I don't need the others to face you."

Suigetsu, about to say the same. He's not the type to fight other people in the weaker position. How could he face a young Amaterasu who was brave enough to enjoy the night at Tsukiyomi area with full force. That would be unfair. "Interesting. What you got with you?"

"Nothing."

Even more interesting.

The Hoshi gang left after their leader gave a quick snap of his finger. As Suigetsu moved forward and fought Pein with so much anxiety, the lone Amaterasu smirked insultingly.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The dim room didn't give him trouble with his stuff. Sasuke zipped his bag after he was done with his annoying dirty clothes. His shirt still had dry stain of his blood and its smell stuck in his hand.

Bright light from his LCD screen cell phone showed the name of a girl who often collaborated with him and gave him information. He smirked when he could hear her typical greeting. Then a nice reply for her, "What?!"

"How are you, Uchiha boy?

His headache was still evident, disgusted by his weakness.

"I got news for you."

"Then it's better be good."

"Of course it's good, Tayuya was born only for good things."

"Spit it!"

"Can only tell you this though, room 12 third floor. Chiba hospital."

"What?"

"Just go there and have some fun. Your sweetheart definitely will."

The seventeen seconds talking time ended when he pressed red sign on the right corner of his cell. Processing the information that he couldn't understand. Yet.

A single knock broke his trance.

He turned to meet his visitor. Slightly surprised when he found an unexpected guest. This and the latest words from Tayuya joined together to labor new conclusion, abandoned his doubts immediately.

"Why is it so dark?" The head of Uchiha slowly approaching the disappointing Uchiha jerk. Lowest kind in his eyes. Sasuke didn't deserve the name of Uchiha. All Uchiha never cruel to an honorable Tsukiyomi.

He almost reached him when Sasuke sensed the hatred and displeasure from Madara. "What?"

"Try to be more polite, boy."

"What do you want?"

Madara stopped. "I'm sending you away."

"Where?"

"Somewhere only me and you know."

And as easy as that, he was deserted from his own family.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

If blood will flow when fresh and steel are one. Drying in the color of the evening sun. Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away. But something in our minds will always stay. Perhaps this final act was meant to clinch a lifetime's argument. That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could. For all those born beneath an angry star, let's we forget how fragile we are. (Sting)

"Hello…?"

"Hey."

"Pein?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What-- are you okay? What h-happened with you? What's wrong with y-your voice?"

"You remember my voice?"

"Well… y-yes."

"That's pleasing."

"Where are you?"

"Can you guess, princess?"

"There are so many sounds."

"It's a public place."

"A-are y-you alone?"

"Are you nervous?"

"A l-little."

"That's cute."

And if I told you that I loved you. You'd maybe think there's something wrong. I'm not a man of too many faces. The mask I wear is one. Those who speak know nothing. And find out to their cost. Like those who curse their luck in too many places. And those who smile are lost. (Sting)

"Can you guess?"

"I h-hope it's not like what I'm thinking."

"You can say what you think."

"H-hospital?"

"Jackpot."

If he loved you like I love you. I would walk away in shame. When he watches you. When he counts to buy your soul. On your hand his golden rings. Like he owns the bird that sing. The priest has said my soul's salvation is in the balance of the angels. If I could break down these walls and shout my name at heaven's gate, I'd take these hands and I destroy the dark machineries of fate. Cathedrals are broken, heaven's no longer above and hellfire is a promise away.

I'd still be saying, I'm in love.

He won't love you like I love you. I'm gonna love you more than life. I had a dream last night. I dreamt you were by my side. Walking with me baby. My heart was filled with pride. (Sting)

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Some may say what he did was childish, others probably looked at him with disgust. For himself, he didn't mind to take one chance by getting injured so she could be in his arms again. For those whose in love, smart would be the perfect word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** : **Sentou can be found in crowded cities including Tokyo. Most houses in Japan didn't have their own bathroom, but the new improvement of modern housing caused sentou to becoming more rare. It almost like onsen, where usually spotted along the countryside. **

**Chiba prefecture is located quite far from downtown Tokyo but still part of the Kanto region. Maybe then you'll know why Pein chose this hospital. **

**Hoshi means star. The kanji from Suigetsu's last name Hozuki has 'moon' for 'Zuki' also pronounced 'Tsuki'. That fact alone was enough for me to invited Hozuki Suigetsu-san as cameo. Suigetsu's hair reminds me of Kadaj from FF Advent Children. **

**^^v**


	13. Chapter 13

-:-

Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.

It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.

It doesn't matter much to me.

Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.

-The Beatles-

-:-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-13-**

**INDIGO PHOENIX'S DAYBREAK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

The ease and rapid movements of this piece of flesh with size of a fist in the monitor only had white grey and dark black. But the beat of verve was strangely seen as every muscles loose and tighten in every split seconds and every breaths. It was fascinating how life could be represent by its duty in flowing blood like river. The music tune of steady soul gracefully grasp him to stay in the body as mortal. Dependent to each organ and relying on the invisible immortal spirit.

Mesmerized by its beauty, Pein could not apprehend anything but his own finale. All words were redundant, whoever person brought the new diagnose he never thought ever have.

_-Do you have any relatives with this?-_

He was an orphan.

_-We can do some preventions before it's getting worst-_

As for now, he could only smile that he finally understood why he never felt this strange comforting feeling inside his chest. He was just brought to life like a newborn innocent human. All this time he was dead.

The weird sensation made him feel sort of little tingle or sometimes similar to clutch as if invisible midget banging a giant mallet inside his heart. His oppressed breathing whenever her smile appear from anywhere he sure as hell he was crazy. How he was amazed when little worry was built only for him or her stuttering cute little voice whenever she was nervous because he was around. Undeniably, he is alive.

Then why preventing. Just let it go. It was too fun to be missed.

_-Cardiac disorder. It's an aorta, heart valve disease-_

No. It's what everyone called love. One simple ordinary emotion that awaken every dead soul in a living body. A disease without cure. An Aphrodite sweet black magic. Dark but its sparkle more than eternal diamond.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The pearl Lexus beauty ran resembling wild horse. Every seconds felt like the speed of thousands feet from free stallion sprint for dear life. Still wearing her pajamas, Hinata breathe cold air with fresh scent of apple from her car perfume. The moving air inside her car was a part of foggy atmosphere where affection and worry combined. Like a shadow need light, she threw away other attentions and focused on her wild driving. Then it was just one prove that this little fear could go further. A fear that came from a worried heart, fear of death would draw closer to him.

At this moment, she undressed her luminous shield as a Tsukiyomi. Set herself free and be Hinata.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Dragging his weak feet, contentment came by every breathing moment he cherished. His IV was his loyal servant, towering his feeble body with supply of nutrition he didn't need. After the door closed, Pein kept his secret in the deepest pit he easily forget.

But eyes of Uchiha was not the ones he could escape of. Everything he tried to hide, would simply shown to the sensitive eyes that recognize everything.

Sasuke stared with inquisitive eyes at the lone leader. Stood silently in the shadow.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

She stormed straight in to the ER. Beeping sounds of dying life, panic shouts, limp bodies, electric equipments, blood red, pale blue, frozen bodies, death were all she caught.

This was god of death's favorite place.

Her eyes scanned the room to search a vital clue, his bright hair color, orangey bright. She whispered his name, but no sound escape. As every second ticked by, there was nothing could help her to find her reason there in a scary hole of a medic station.

Now the room was spinning around, she could not find a hold as if walking on the surface of water. Sinking slowly, feeling her heart giving up. She ran, desperately breaking away.

"Hinata?"

So she drown. Only to dive herself underwater with him.

He took several steps forward, longing to touch her. He tilted his head slightly as every steps decreased their space.

When she locked her eyes at the damage his body owned, she withdrew slowly. Pein instantly outstretched his arms and held her. "I still want you here." he whispered. The only place they could leave uncertainties behind.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

There was a cut on his left temple, blood no longer coloring his skin tone. Bruises on his neck, blue, green and black line across his chest. Another cut on the corner of his lips. Fresh scars along his slender fingers and lower arms.

"L-look at you."

But Pein was smiling.

"Why are you s-smiling?"

One rare smile nobody ever seen. His secret.

He laid his head on her lap. Hinata just couldn't resist. There were two beds in his room, everything white and clean. She never knew though, why they were alone.

"Y-you're so s-skinny. Didn't y-you eat?"

"You worry about me?"

"Umm… Y-you are s-skinny."

The atmosphere turned awkward. Neither really care too much. He enjoyed her breathing sounds, her nervousness, her shy eyes that most time averted. Those guiding him back to sanity. There was nothing he want more than this. Them together.

"I do eat." He then closed his eyes to stay awake.

She remained silent but that was enough for him.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Sasuke wondered why he was there in the first place. More so, he just could not understand why he stay. And all of sudden, he felt plain.

"We need to get him on a surgery."

He had gone through life without hesitation. But there he was, doubting his senses, debating with himself. Fighting the encouragements he shouldn't have.

"What stage he's in?"

"Fatal."

No Uchiha would care about any Amaterasu. His older brother was a perfect example. _You're not him. _"I'm not him." His murmur inside the quiet room shouted.

The man with round glasses lifted his face up, "Did you say something?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

He would care less about simple things from now on. Those little things have gone too far. He would gladly sink to a complexity. He's not a child who afraid of challenges. Maybe he was destined for something so much different from his older brother.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The Amaterasu leader was almost static. He might think it was stupid, be friend with insomnia just to watch her sleeping face in her peaceful slumber. Soft breeze from his breathing in her hair. Just spending his time waiting until she awake and found him there, patiently admiring the beauty laying next to his bruised body. Every time she took a deep breath, he held one. Anticipating the voice from her slightly parted lips. The soothing song she sang even when she was swept away in her sleep. This love he learned to know in each pulse was real.

And when the first ray of the morning finally come, there would be no hesitation took control. He would do what he needed to do. Left behind his limited time, he just wanted to be close to her. Closer.

Unfortunately, time just not on his side tonight, and her dream had taken her away too far out of his reach. He grew impatient. There were too much he held. His heart was too narrow to kept them all inside. He needed a liberation.

And so a chaste gauche kiss laid on her forehead. Blocked by her guilty bangs. It was not enough, his heart was even more overloaded with eagerness. He took the invitation from the tip of her nose. Too small. A pause was filled with his eyes desiring one final place left. Where he aimed to do next, her alluring lips.

He could taste peppermint, sugar and vanilla cream. Her breathing melody danced on his face. He fell deeper when a response came. But fear of reality decided something else, Pein couldn't find a reason why he withdrew at that precious moment.

With her sleepy eyes, she searched for morning that came too early. The bright sunshine stared at her with questioning look, almost blank as he was captivated by her naive tired eyes, fluttering slow like butterfly resting her wings. A weak smile sent him her hello, hesitated hand reached for his temple. The sting from her graceful finger on his cut brought new spell of mantra. In seconds, he was lost in her midnight hair. Took pleasure in her gorgeous lips and warmth.

He was defeated.

As the kiss deepened, the seventh ring from her cell phone left unanswered.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Far from longing heart, noticeable shadows inside the white room with cool air and colored memory; thick silence let a piano accompanied in some other place. The cello was sleeping for it was too old to follow the rhythm of regret and empty pride. This kind of slow rhythm would leave anyone powerless. No one can escape the dark figure sitting across a fireplace with burning flame. His disappointment fueled an eternal flare of conquered glory. His eyes shut, tried to calm his anger with another delicious fragrance of his favorite coffee. The more he tried, the more he rose it up.

"Tell me that it was not true." Madara almost lost his calmness, it was obvious even for a deaf man that he was not pleased.

The younger Uchiha stood at one side, across one bloody young man vulnerably injured from a battle.

Down on his knees, not a bit of energy left. If he knew how to deny, he might survive. "Pein." Yet, he was too afraid to the vague attitude their leader displayed.

"You lost from a battle when he was alone? You used your twin blades and lost from a boy who just got out from a sentou, weaponless, alone, and wearing sandals? Is that correct?!" Like a gust of wind, he sent his unidentified fury to the lone boy in the center of his spacious work room.

Suigetsu squinted, his greatest mistake had been determined. There were no place to go, he was stuck in the midst of warm room and dark gloom.

The head of Uchiha sealed his last words for the youngest Hozuki. "Call your brother, he will replace you in Hoshi for a while." Though, Suigetsu was smart enough to know there was no 'a while' in Tsukiyomi. This phrase only meant that the respectful leader would let him stay alive, without pride. For cowards, they would be grateful. For a true fighter like him, this could only mean that he was now a dispensable person.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Her curved lips unexpectedly smile at him. She captured his face inside her life with each glance. Her swollen lips held a confident pride. The chilly dawn dampened her long hair. Fog concealed her fluttering heart.

There were no words exchange, or any other form of communication. Soundless eyes spoke everything between them. She stood by her pearl beauty ready to leave him. Transparent sin they both committed silently appear just like the morning dew. As the colored dawn turned slowly into morning, it was left behind without a trace.

Pein unhurriedly took few steps forward. Each closing distance make him wildly fallen in love. His deep breath was sign of fear never known by him before. Fear of forgetting. Silently hoping it would never end. Opposite of him, Hinata could only feel her childhood happiness in the village while swinging in a swing with the summer breeze in her hair.

He was making a wish, she was sighing.

He wished he could eat up his worries and flown them away in a single sigh.

The ascending sun brought his goodbye. Stealthily approaching her, tempted by her blushing cheeks like the ripened tomato. He disguised his desire to crush again. Hiding his words, desperately tangled his tongue to bury his feeling.

Fate interfered, "Pein…" As easy as that, he was once again pushed off the cliff. The morning sky shove away gloomy from endless blue. He couldn't bear to be apart from her. His selfishness came knocking on his door.

The perfect morning built hurt and sadness.

Just like their kind of love.

"I'll be fine." His whisper reached her as soon as he embraced her.

Just when love arrived, she was already belong to someone else. And now, even time chose to leave him alone in an unidentified misery.

"Can I c-come back tomorrow?"

"I won't be here."

"You're… leaving?"

"My family probably worry."

"Can I call y-you?"

"Depends on gravity."

Her questioning eyes wanted to see his face, he held her tighter.

-:-

I'm prouder than anyone else that the days we spent together were not lies.

-Hamasaki Ayumi-

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Slow moving tires left sheer traces on the dark road. She halted her departure when a young man watched her from the sidewalk. Doubt was strong at that moment, but his tired eyes changed everything. He put his warm hands inside his jeans pocket. One bag was placed by his left foot.

She stopped, "Sasuke?" to get off the vehicle.

Her tearstained face took his attention immediately.

The wind blow his shamefulness and guilt. Sunshine burnt his mistakes. The distant sky inaudibly spoke of an ending. A colorful memory in her colorless eyes. He left the beautiful morning that described her. "I'm here to bid you farewell." To the one who introduced him to love.

"What a-are you t-talking about?"

"I'm leaving."

"W-where?"

"A secret place."

He chose to be enchanted by the other Hinata that come endlessly in his dream.

"You're not going to s-school anymore?"

"Nowhere in this world, probably."

"S-Sasuke…"

"Don't feel sorry for me. Just tell me that you'll miss me, that would be nice."

She hid her nervousness, "I'll m-miss y-you." only to make her adorableness sparkled brilliantly. His whole body heated up. Without noticing, she just made him addicted. Put him into a maze in paradise with a homeless heart.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

He pursued her with his eyes. The dull painting from the rear view mirror of her car became further in each moving second. Outside the car, a new dawn and one step of a new history in the roaring war of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu was about to start.

Would it bring the new peace or would it be another battle?

~oOo~

-:-

No one I think is in my tree.

I mean it must be high or low.

That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right.

That is I think it's not too bad.

Let me take you down cause I'm going to strawberry fields.

-The Beatles-

-:-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Man! I feel sorry for Sasuke. Guess it's not for SasuHina fans…**

**^^v**


	14. Chapter 14

**-14-**

**A HEALTHY CHOICE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

The dazzling room was not only filled with extravagant lights and people. Everything that moved and alive within the huge room was all but ordinary. The weekend where most people had been waiting for had finally arrived. At the center of the attention, magnificent young couple officially engaged, tied.

That night, Hyuuga Hinata was beautiful in her powder blue Valentino dress. The overflowing dress was not the main reason why she looked amazingly wonderful. It was everything hidden before to some eyes that finally floated up beneath the crystalline sky of the ballroom. Young Uchiha claimed that he didn't prepare something unusual than his everyday -great taste- fashion. Standing beside the Hyuuga beauty, Itachi was more than attractive in his light stale grey suit.

Not everyone knew the real fact. Whatever type of smile they presented, both of them were under prepared. Too young, would be one of the reasons. But more so, there were other reasons. For one, Itachi was more than afraid of loosing the girl and this was the only way he knew and Madara provided to keep her. Uchiha Itachi would definitely perfect to fill in the warden position.

On the other side, Hinata was far from fear. She enjoyed the night mostly because she was welcomed, and she knew very well that this 'engagement' would make her favorite heartthrob calm and completed. Though, her heart with a little branch of one other man didn't think that this was a wise enough step for her to do. Unfortunately, the one crucial thing she couldn't deny that they came from opposite world, supported her big step that night.

Whatever happened in the past, the present days or the future, they were there, playing their roles in life. Lie if they may, but this was the only thing that's right for now.

-:-

~*oOo*~

Somewhere distant from one ballroom with cheap fake smiles and over flooded happy feeling, a group of boys enjoyed their sukiyaki, sake and lollipops. Under the roof of a traditional Japanese food restaurant, the Amaterasu gang watched the show from the eyes of 14 inch TV screen.

"Hinata-chan, kawaii…"

"She's really very extremely _youthful_ sweet innocent guiltless naïve girl."

Kiba preferred licking his lollipop.

"That fucking Uchiha just damn lucky!"

"Hinata-chan should have ended up with me, yeah. She's too cute for that scary Uchiha."

Matsutake and tofu was overcooked, but no one would care much about the ruined sukiyaki and stuck their gazes to one point where Hinata was enjoying her champagne with Madara grinning in all his glorious features. Her existence there at that place, far away from where they were, just re-affirmed the new pain inside someone's chest. He tried not to care about the party too much.

Not at all.

He was indeed, threw everything away out of his dream. However, every way he tried, it seemed the more he confirmed his own loneliness. A helpless realization only making it worse. Among the careless Amaterasu, the still slightly injured Pein was sitting in complete silence, vigorously trying to break through, out of love.

Ever since the goodbye between him and Hinata, he came back home to spend his time with the most precious people and not someone; a sweet girl who had made him believe in destiny in his limited existence. As he continued on with his life, he could not let one thought escape from his brain. It trapped inside and only making him understand more of the reason why the life he was going through cruel to him. Benevolent love he used to have might be jealous to the new one he had. It might be something it couldn't endure.

Or these were the much better words, she was jealous of her.

She could be jealous of what she once had now stolen by someone else with better luck, health, life and heart. She created a new commotion in his fuss short life to punish him. He and him had betrayed her for her.

Itachi and Pein had betrayed Konan for Hinata.

"Do you think dead people could get jealous?"

All eyes turned to their leader who seemed floated to the outer space. The one came out with a "WHAT??!!" was the genius of Amaterasu. Thinking of Pein talk in defeated tone was hard to imagine. Now, he came up with a bizarre question. Shikamaru was more than certain that Pein's last battle with Suigetsu had caused a bad impact and effected his once brilliant brain. Or, he watched Poltergeist too often.

Among many things that had effected him badly, the boys of Amaterasu never met comfort whenever he, all of sudden fell down to the ground while clutching his left chest. Next would be his face that turned pale, sweaty and soon the rushing blood forced the color to dominated after pale was gone. His neck muscles would scream like they were about to jump out of his skin. He held everything inside, the buzzing sounds on his ears covered the worried shouts from Naruto. This chainsaw in the name of cardiac disorder really made him helpless.

The still young night sky whispered to his soul, "You know, nothing lasts forever." He could hear her voice was calm as always.

_Konan?_

Then everything turned black.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

And when he finally woke up later that night, blonds and blue eyes stared with worries and questions. Dark plum covering the wall, ceiling was perfectly clear, dead lamp and the faintly smiling nightstands kept his eyes in comfort.

"You're okay?" He looked to his left side, the ever nice father made him felt uneasy and he soon withdrew to silence. Minato appreciated his first son's attitude, and let him free to rest.

Without turning his gaze somewhere else, Pein knew that his younger brother was crying. He could still remember how last December sang the same sad song. He didn't want this caring family drown in another sadness when his time finally come. At some point, he could only think about 'what if' they never took part of this family. This new idealism killed him to no end. He hated it, the situation only made him thinking about stupid and useless theories. That was skeptical, and that was definitely not him. He, or anyone around were walking in the right line with the perfect pace. "I'm fine, Naruto."

The young Uzumaki was too dumb to understand Pein's own personal battle with himself. The older blond wanted so bad to tell the truth, at the same time he wanted to know where this decision would take him. One thing he knew, the repeated time when they were all tired and fragile during the time Konan struggled at the hospital would surely reappeared. But the guilt by being a liar was far more than that. Though in this circle, he would be the only one suffered. Then it's fine. There's one thing he almost forgot, a streak of loneliness would stay by his side if _she_ stayed by the Uchiha prince.

Closing both eyes, a picture of a day where she was showered by snowy winter and the blue sky, butterflies of Spring and blossoms decorated her long dress and veil. A wonderful story where the person held his heart walking along the flowery isle with her grace to one point where a man waiting for her. A man with so much love for her. This image was the one he chose before sleep took him away again.

It was the most beautiful chapter of his darkness.

"Hinata… I promise I'll be fine."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

He could still remember his sister's birthday last year, where a little party was held especially for her by the hospital's staff. A small cupcake with one red candle in his hand. The girl that resembled pale morning was almost too weak to response his hand when it reached out for her. One frail kiss he placed on her knuckles.

Just like the rainbow after the rain, he came everyday with colors, to walk by her side at the bay of a lake. The lingering sadness was too great than her favorite song played on the music player through shared earphones. Most of all, her tender touch and her desire to protect him. She smiled while shedding her tears.

These tragedies surrounded her was not made for him, she once said. Her almost soundless words whispered him a promise to forgive. It was then he realized, one opportunity was thrown to his hand like a ball. All he needed to do was to get his target.

The fragile scene where they were more connected than before spread a new tranquility. Her beautiful features hid her hope for kinship. This big hope she had was one change he could see very different from the girl he used to know. The camera took it easily. That was why, the picture was his favorite. The visible hope for a new song to sing. Not for her, for him.

The wind that day was not so strong to give them chilly feeling to make the atmosphere cold. But that last second she cried, everything but her warm tears turned frozen.

"Nothing lasts forever, Pein." Her last words remained a puzzle until tonight when he heard them again. He could see her wheel of regret, her longing that finally rescued when he touched her hair one more time in his dream. It was supposed to be followed with "Use your time." And so he could find her gorgeous face with the fragrance of her favorite flower that she said reminded her of him.

By the time Pein was brought back from the past, he could smell her herbal flower scent.

Orange jasmine.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Almost four am when the cool air and colored glaze became the most recognizable side in his refreshing heart. Dawn was far from breaking, and his new strong body fought the sturdy gates of Hyuuga, just like the first knight that protected their princess.

Rattling sounds of objection from the black knights awaken the beautiful green grass from their dream. It was okay, nothing would hurt his feet and blocking his courage. Dark sky above, stony carpet and too early morning coat guiding his lost steps to the chamber where she slept.

As he looked up, he could see imagination spoiling his eyes. Her window was tapped when butterfly wings fluttered happily from inside the room. These little creatures escaped from their cage inside her soul were calling out for him.

Teetering from the edge of danger, he met the glistening starry eyes of an expressionless proud father. The king was awaken. The soundless violent storm was surprisingly passed easily. "Pein?" His dark tone was too flat to be categorized as anger.

The young man stood tall, fearless as a knight in shining armor to safe the princess from the scarlet dragon. Hiashi sighed, aware with two things inseparable; youth and stupidity.

"This way." He might call the police and put Pein in jail for breaking in to other's houses like a dim-witted criminal. The possibility was out of Hiashi's mind. He had an additional idea.

"Up there, light coral door."

Pein bowed because he was too speechless. When he was done with his six seconds bow, Hiashi was already gone. He bowed once again and grabbed his engagement gift for Hinata.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Unruffled beauty accepted his appearance in her hospitality. Her regular breathing sent lullaby to the silky sheets covering her and the regal bed where she slept in peace. He sat quietly on a chair with golden frame. The only classic element from Hiashi's taste of furniture. The cold velvet soon replaced by his warmth and kind body.

His eyes had already feel intimacy just by breathing the same air as hers. A little life placed on top of his lap. One last sigh and he was drifted away by her rhythm of life and her weak smile even when she was sleeping. He wondered what kind of dream came to her that made her smile like that.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The Uchiha smirked impassively, invited Uzumaki's fast steps toward the uninvited guest. The dark haired boy's good intention kept inside until the perfect time to conceal it came. The blond started an argument, more than himself he was actually questioning the Tsukiyomi boy's announcement of a verdict.

"I'm here to talk to you about your brother."

Naruto stopped, this would not settle anything.

"He's sick."

_How do you know?_ "Even if he was I'm not going to listen to you."

"Cardiac disorder. He needs a donor."

"How do you--?"

"Know?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Would it help if I told you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm listening to you, Sasuke bastard!"

"You need to get him on a surgery. I want to help him and I need your help for that."

Naruto folded his arms, demanding some explanation. "What in the world make you want to help my brother?"

"Hinata."

It took him sometime to digest Sasuke's words until there was a silent 'okay' from the Uzumaki boy.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

A pure tenderness appeared easily when she received morning dew in the vivid color of his hair. Confusion gradually burnt away when his familiar touch reached her blushing cheeks, and soon his wavering whispers like the radiance of galaxy softly led her to a faraway place.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." she whispered back.

"Tired?"

"I thought it's still spring."

"It is."

"But you're here." Her contentment kissed the warm happy season. Her memory about where she was last night visible yet invisible. It was more like a dream and would stay that way if the fragrance of first love faded away from the clean air in her bedroom.

Hinata peered to see something new on her desk. "What is that?"

He took her scent in one deep breath, moved closer to her live beating on her smooth neck. Kissed the accepting skin among the shapeless cool air. The soothing pulse wanted him to stay there for a little longer. He'd stay, "Orange jasmine." because he knew there was no other way.

The gentle shadows pictured his love to her, endless if time was never exist.

"Make sure they'll bloom by summer."

The blank white ceramic vase smiled with pale pink decoration and evergreen leaves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N : Orange jasmine or also known with China box is a type of herbal flower that mostly grow along the year. This variety usually grow better in the tropical or subtropical climate. You might find it easily around Florida. As in Asia, this flower are almost everywhere around southeast region.**

**It must be nice to wake up with Pein by your side…**

**err… maybe?**


	15. Chapter 15

**-15-**

**INVITATION ONLY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

Dark headphones cloaked the fresh amber colored dusk strands. He lowered his gaze to the emptiness beneath him. A pair of comfort shoes and the faintly broken stitches on one part of his black Converse. His music drifted his soul and life away amidst the Monday morning crowd. Despite his smoky grey school uniform and outstanding hair color with headphones, he was completely disappeared.

Not for her.

Her almost faded foot steps confirmed her existence in his heart. She stopped behind the young man who proved to anyone saw him that day how fond he was to music. Among the annoying sounds of the sleepless town, she could hear he hummed the tune he loved.

The moving life around them continued on processing their everyday activities while the two adolescents were caught up in the web of uncertainties. Only for him, he could predict that the end would come to visit earlier. No other reasons he needed but to treasure the present time more.

She was counting jumping sheep along with her steps. The cloudy animals smiled when sleep approached her and dreamland came to view as she touched his shoulder to see his eyes. Those would be a promise of sweet dream.

"Pein."

He took his headphones off. The unforgettable love song had finally arrived. "Hey, Hinata."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

An empty seat was occupied by bright sunshine of first May. The warmth would not be able to replace the cold hearts from everyone looking at the comfort wood. Straight lines of ray waving the weak small dusts inside their bright tunnel.

One capitulated long sigh from the only girl didn't turned their eyes somewhere else. "We should take Pein to hospital, then?" The blond beauty moved forward to touch the surface of his desk at his class. It was strangely cold, but she didn't say anything. Window on the left side carried the view of memories with him there, while staring out to a place faraway.

The ticking time brought their final decision. Get rid their doubts on the one person who was willing to help. "The possibility…" Shikamaru started, "…the percentage of a success. What if…?" He was too smart to imagined stupid things so he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"It will be a success. He's not Konan. He needs new tissue for his heart. It could be anyone's. It doesn't have to be his biological family."

What Naruto said was right, he was not Konan. He would not need spinal marrow from a relative like Konan. Would that ensure that this last effort is going to be a success?

Everyone should started to believe in miracle.

Let's hope the distant sky that morning listened to their sincere prayer.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

First, the never ending poem took Hinata's attention. Magnificent watercolor of Babylon King and Hammurabi made her tilted her head in wonder. Pictures of old Shanghai and their fights for peace made her drop her precious tears. Brick walls and children with teary eyes made her reached out to touch the mother's love wrapped a baby in her arms. Narrow alleys, old-fashioned hairstyles and small wooden desk with tea and laughter while raining was pouring their heavy weight from the clouds, curved her smile.

"Look." she said. Pein could only see one picture in his eyes.

One box made of glass placed old gramophone inside. Letters with golden stained spread around the black ink in neat handwriting. On her right side, a metal box filled with pictures of old bicycle and rice fields for the background.

An oil painting with goddess that symbolized beauty only a worthless decoration for the room in his eyes. The true goddess was the one touched her juicy lips with her fingers, staring in awe to the large painting in front of her without even noticed how her cute pose drove him crazy.

She turned her head to meet him. He was still standing by a sculpture of great warrior from Greek. His headphones grasped his neck to be the only witness.

"Come here." Her simple request moved his slow steps while she was waiting. Fear of losing her rotated and turned doubles in every step he made. As she wrapped his upper arm to pull him closer, he was finally weightless. "What do you think?" she casually asked.

_To be weightless?_ "It's nice."

"I didn't know you're going to take me to the museum and s-skip school."

Across them was the empress of European kingdom. The other valuable work of art was the respectable queen of Egypt. But stood before him was the true woman above them all in the making. "Like it?"

"It's fine, Pein." Her eyes downcast to cut her next words.

"You don't like skipping school?"

"No, it's just…" She's not used to. "It's n-new for me."

"One of the things you should do before you die. School doesn't always mean good grades."

Those words were also new for her.

"Let's go get some crepes."

They left the history and leap to the next civilization.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The quietness was break when Hidan took the initiative. "So what? We just grab him, faking stupid smile and say, '_hey Pein let's get you to hospital, let those damn doctors cut your fucking skin and tear your ribs to mess your heart_' like that?"

The quiet came back too soon.

For a short while, they were actually thinking the same thing as Hidan did. It was not something easy to handle, this was 'the Pein' as the center of the matter they were discussing. The territory with Pein inside was never be something easy to break. Not even for Naruto.

The beautiful blond moved her glossy lips, "Shika, you got any idea?"

"That's the only thing we can come up with for now. The rest, I have what all you have in mind."

Amaterasu once again trapped in a dead end. "It's the only way, right?"

"There's one other option, but the risk, we might lose him." The word 'lose' held a new meaning for these young people. They were all certain that there would be no life without the strongest ray of the sun.

"We need to get him there, whatever the risk, it's always worth to try."

Shikamaru nodded his head as Naruto gave him the whole family permission. In the class room that started to splash a new color of pure white, they all learnt about precious life.

"Then all we have to do is wait."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Their developing synchronization was not fake. When she smiled, he almost made a similar one. When she stopped just to stare at the sky, he would wait. When they were about to cross the street among others, his hand would reach out, he didn't say anything, she understood. She appreciated his solitude, he loved how her whispers kept for herself because she was too shy to speak them up.

They laughed a little, but the great joy was not always shown with this outlook.

She insisted to pay her own wheat bread, he said "You get the oat I get the bread." Without warning, he grabbed her stuff including her school bag then headed first as he walked on the sidewalk after they left the konbini.

She was observing then, the way he walked, the steady pace and how his dark shadow was still the brightest among others. But his back was the one that looked sad and lonely. He silently memorized how her baby powder fragrance embraced her logical sense, the thin line that slowly turned into smile from her lips, her eyes with different sparkles in each place like cat's.

When they stood side by side on a photo booth, she kept her smile faint and soft, he wordlessly guarding the little love he had. Her gentleness kept his eager to express his words. The sound of cute click when the picture was done, didn't change their position. They remained inside the red curtain in a small booth, passively waiting the others to made first brave step.

There was no equation.

"I'll take you home."

Strong doubt still lingered inside Pein's heart.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

"Your dad told me that you were too tired to go to school."

A Jacquard tablecloth was the canvas for beautiful dinner-set and crystal glasses. A bunch of fresh lavender spread their colors above it along with the other beautiful from napkins. The dim lights screamed romantic beside the tender music. 'Romantic' was the theme Itachi tried to create for both of them that night.

Romantic dinner.

"I-I was."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm a-afraid it might d-disturb you."

"It's not. It won't."

"O-oh."

Appetizers were done when he took a new set of silverware and let the head waiter brought their main course. Unscented floating candles were dying as she exhaled a low tension to the air.

"What did you do today?"

That just held another breath. Trapped in her chest. Was he interrogating her?

"J-just stayed at home."

An easy recognition of "Hm." lifted her curiosity to see his expression. He was enjoying his Moussaka Me Melitzanes. Eyes fixated at his white ceramic plate, his body language was unreadable. A true royalty who was too good in faking while she was accustomed to normal dinner with talkative sister and silent males of her family in a small round table.

"I was worry about you."

She had lost her appetite the same second his eyes accusing her for his bad mood today.

Itachi took his napkin from his lap, cleaned his lips before he stood up. Gulped his white wine as he locked his gaze straight to her while doing it. Then he dumped the ivory cloth to approach her at the other end of the long table. Looked from any angle, the moving picture of reality was just too selfish and didn't give a slight dream or fantasy to slipp in between; to only let a brutal softness appeared as he lifted her up.

"My starvation is you." He wrapped her with his warmth, from the last drop wine that still lingered in his mouth that tainted by the alcohol beverage and lost her favorite caramel, to his strong arms that leisurely striking her skin softly. His kisses were slow, he was too afraid to lose every inch of her skin if he was in a hurry. He made her pay her debt for the lost time that day. Everything he did that night, the pleasure was not only belonged to him. Hinata was not strong enough to endure the idle chit-chat their tongues tangled in. These were much better than a silly interrogation.

"Hinata, tell me you're going to stay."

"I have to go to school tomorrow."

Itachi let her kissed his neck again, his wavering skin hummed a nice melody. "Me too." he could only whisper. Their romantic dinner left untouched. Hinata never knew what was the menu for dessert.

The warm night of May was closed as they walked silently along the gallery that led to the main door of Uchiha manor. "Hinata, I'll call you later." She almost sure that Itachi would stay where he stood, she never thought he trapped her inside his web until the perfect time _only_ he knew when.

His phantom came with dark beam. He never let her hands go, they stepped in to the Rolls Royce with difficulty, but he didn't care that much. The only time he let go was when their chit-chat back on the agenda without words. That time, his hands traveled around the surface of her goddess skin.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The comfort bed was not empty when she got home. The mood was suddenly translated into another mistake. It was him. Again.

"Your dad let me in."

He did that again. What went wrong with her dad?

"I--"

"What?" There was a slight fear of rejection from her in his voice.

"I need to b-brush my teeth." She needed to get rid Itachi out of her mouth.

"Can I stay for tonight?" he insisted. The fear was more obvious now.

"School."

"I will be as quiet as the moon."

What was he talking about? Did he know the way Itachi kiss?

"You can sleep in the g-guest b-be-bedroom."

"But you won't be there. I want to stay where you are."

In the end, this plot only left one last surprise. "For tonight." That the great leader of Amaterasu was pleading.

Having no additional strategies, Hinata lifted up her white flag.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Outside, Hanabi tried so hard getting a reason to hate her sister. There was so many good reasons offered, she couldn't get just one or the most dumb reason to built hate toward her sister.

"We need her."

She wished she didn't hear anything from the only cousin stayed under the same roof. Only, her interest didn't seem to cooperate this time. "What?"

"We need her to gain more power on both sides, to prevent the prophecy before it happens."

"What the hell-?"

We could always discover surprising and remarkable facts when we read history books. Neji proved that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** **: Konbini is the Japlish (Japanese-English) for convenient store. Japlish my dear friends -in case you don't know- is how the Japanese say the English words. We all know they got issue with their tongues. For example, remokon for remote control, pasokon for personal computer or terebision for television they even say naisu for nice. **

**The idea popped up in my head when me and my mom watching a TV show where several pictures of old town Jakarta and the museums were displayed. I was like, "I've never been there." She was too happy to say, "Poor you, kiddo."**

**Let's go to the museum!! \(^o^)/**

**ShadowOwl****, I love the acoustic version of Please by Ludo. Actually, the one effected me with melodramatic atmosphere was Ache by James Carrington. Yup.. blame it on that **_**beautiful**_** sad song.**

**^^v**


	16. Chapter 16

-:-

"It is because we love that we sacrifice… and hate."

-Pein-

-:-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-16-**

**SUBSIDIARY TRICKSTER**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-:-

-:-

It was whispered among the great warriors in the imperial Japan that two great clans were the strongest and led the mortals to worship their creator, Amaterasu, the goddess of Sun, daughter of Izanagi. These two clans would be the ones that represent all goodness and evils from human.

One was known from their strong elements of nature. This clan was more than worshiped the sun, they need Amaterasu's shining love as their mother to grow higher and touch the sky. The earth elements was recognizable among other clans because their strong leader, Senju Hashirama.

The imperial was pleased to have this clan by their side and protected their royal bloods. Soon, the Senju clan grew stronger and undefeated by anything crossed their way. Through the many wars came for them, the Senju clan dreamed of peace. An esteem attitude that considered weak by most opposition political parties under the great imperial name. These oppose clans using the Senju's pure hope of peace to sent them out of circle. Senju Hashirama decided his clan's future by building their own strong elements to themselves and kept under the shadows.

The other clan was greed with the loving care of Amaterasu. They asked for more by invited the god of moon, Tsukiyomi and created an alliance with the god of powerful storm, Susanoo. The sons and daughter of one great god were their protector. One name rose with his arrogance and claimed to be more powerful than the Senju clan. With the black flame of Amaterasu, red illusion of Tsukiyomi, and protecting wind of Susanoo, Uchiha Madara stepped forward to challenge Senju Hashirama.

On a rainy day, a great battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara became a legend that crossed the time and stayed as the most famous encounter that changed everything.

After defeating the leader of Uchiha clan, Senju Hashirama refused glittering life the emperor prepared for his clan. He came back home and returned to stay on earth to led his clan for their goal of peace.

The death of Senju Hashirama was the one that shed tears from all elements. His younger brother, Senju Tobirama received the respectful throne with his water element. This clan remained silent and soon built their little world away from the outside.

Despite his lost to the great Senju leader, Uchiha Madara gained more power with the gods' support and produced a new powerful gang by the name of their respectful god, Tsukiyomi. Just like the moon, Madara could be dead one time and reborn. An ability of evolution. It was told to be true that he own the eternal soul and body.

As time went by, both clans had expanded their strength by recruiting other respectful clans. Tsukiyomi was well-known with the power of science and developed the true power of each gods they worshiped, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo. Most of all, Madara gave his soul to the mother of gods, Izanami who lead the land of the deaths. As long as his soul secured inside this world, he would come back again to life and be immortal. After all, the goddess of death was on his side.

The diverse progress between two clans during the years of establishing their gangs made a huge different among the two. Amaterasu stayed inside their circle of power and soon gave the authority to a smart man, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Throughout the years of his leadership, battles were not something familiar to this family circle. The next prodigy came from a young genius man, who was raised by Jiraiya, the loyal student of Sarutobi. Namikaze Minato continued on the Senju's legacy.

Those changes never approached Uchiha. All the years of revolutionizing, Tsukiyomi only recognized one leader. And as eternal may complete, the Uchiha would always be the strongest among other clans inside Tsukiyomi.

But, one prophecy was born. The contradiction finally arrived when balance was not created.

It was said, that all great powers of nature would be drown when the sky decided to erase the sun and the moon from her limitless palace. To destroy the war and built a new balance, they would need a young goddess who was born with the gloomy sky eyes and bright nocturne hair. This goddess would attracted all eyes of powerful influences in the world. A true Yamato Nadeshiko with quiet appearance and the power of destruction to made a utopia and reborn the corrupted world to a better one.

Until today, Izanagi, the father of Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo never proved the prophecy to be right. But fear of world destruction and losing the great power of Izanami put the two clans in chaos. The final battle decades ago took Madara's younger brother soul away from him. Uchiha Izuna left a knowledge before his last breath. His sacrifice for the clan brought one name. One hidden clan, the origin of Uchiha, with their gloomy sky eyes. Hyuuga.

On the Amaterasu side, the power of nature was found in three orphan children resemble the heavy storm. A great lightning of Nagato, strong wind of Konan, and powerful rain of Yahiko.

These children souls would be destroyed easily if they couldn't find the goddess who held their hidden power. One by one, the children lost their soul and failed to protect the more destructed world.

One thing that never known to any mortal was that the goddess had already among them. Hyuuga as the true worshiper of Izanagi, hid the young girl in the village. Her beauty would have had destroyed the world long time ago if she stayed around the Main Hyuuga, the true protector of Hyuuga Hinata. It was possible that the great storm of destruction happened before the new generations of both gangs even born, when the three children of sky gathered under her powerful wings.

Her name appeared with a strong influence of Amaterasu, the first born from Izanagi's left eye. It was more than a sign to anyone in both gangs. Unfortunately, the Hyuugas' protection was untouchable by any intelligence for it was Izanagi powerful arms wrapped her until the day of prophecy came and changed the destiny of the world.

Izanami, the real enemy of her husband, soon discovered the unnoticeable aspect the young girl owned. It was then one of the reasons why Hinata was kept by Madara with Itachi as her keeper. If the last element of ultimate storm finally dead, than the prophecy was once again proved to be wrong. The Amaterasu would be left without any hope of peace and the Tsukiyomi would be stronger than ever. Because then, all the gods and goddess would be theirs.

The last hope of true destruction would revealed when the new heir with the royal blood of Uchiha combined with the divine blood of Hyuuga born under their sheltered roof.

But all humans were born with mistakes.

~*oOo*~

"Do you love her, boy?"

The question was a threat of his existence. "No." he said.

"Do you love Konan, Uchiha Itachi?"

It was surely a dead wish if he said yes. "No." he insisted.

"I would more than please to get rid of a weakling like Fugaku out of this empire. Your brother was one I considered a good replacement to continue this legacy."

"No."

"Then you better be loyal to me. Kill the girl."

Silence was surprised by his request. "She's already dying." Itachi whispered.

"That's not an excuse I want to hear."

"I can't."

Madara's hands stopped writing. "Say that again, boy."

"I can't."

"So you love her then?"

This time, Madara's eyes reflected the eternal fire from hell. Izanami was ready to open her gate and received a nice treat from Madara as her loyal servant. The burning flame with golden eyes and sharp teeth, the guard of hell gate. An archangel she named Kyuubi.

It was the first time, Madara saw a weak side from Itachi. "No." his weak voice answered.

"I'm going to send your brother away sooner or later so he would not be infected by your weakness." The moment he finished his words, Itachi was pushed off from the Uchiha emblem. He was like his father, a pathetic weakling and deserved to die. He was a true coward of fearing that he would lose his dignity and power he gained so hard over the years just because a young girl of Amaterasu.

Girl from Amaterasu… he was even worse than his father.

"I will promise you my loyalty to Tsukiyomi."

"You better, if not, it's always easy for me to get a new young man."

~*oOo*~

The two gangs then built subordinates to protect their authorized area around Kanto. If Tsukiyomi took the shining stars of Hoshi gang from the great Hozuki clan, Amaterasu created Niji gang with seven layers of authority around the Tokyo Bay and mostly business area in Osaka, Hokkaido and Fukuoka. The three main colors were red, yellow and dark brown of Suna siblings. Tsukiyomi sent their experts and won the respect of Kyoto Shogun offspring and the descendants of Samurai from the legendary seven swords of Kiri. The weaponless battle underlined their power of controlling the life of the people in Japan.

Izanagi stayed calm until now. But this morning, he decided that enough was enough.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The sky just broke into dawn. The foggy atmosphere circled a young maiden in his arms. It was fresh and warm, but he didn't want to let go. He could feel the true aching inside his chest. A combination of cardiac disorder and the strong possibility of losing her so soon. The short memories they had gradually fading away when he couldn't endure the pain any longer.

She was _awaken_.

"Pein?" her soft voice called.

He made his silent vow. _I will love you_. Thousands of invisible swords stroke his lively flesh. _Until my dying time_. She kissed his left chest. _Until my soul extracted from this pitiful body_. She kissed his beating heart. _Until the last breath taken away from my precious life_. She kissed his rebellious soul. _Until my death confirmed on the obituary_. She kissed his mouth. _Until eternity is a stranger no more_. He spitted blood.

This year's summer wouldn't be bright without the orangey color of the sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** **: You might recognize Shinigami as the god of death. As far as I know, Shinigami is influenced by the western grim reaper. While Izanami is known in Japanese folklore and Shinto as the ruler of the underworld. I have to open Narutopedia for the great information about the previous Hokage while writing this chapter. I can't believe that Narutopedia does exist. Don't you just love the internet? ^O^ **

**^^v**


	17. Chapter 17

**-17-**

**TOWARDS THE SUN**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

His slender fingers flipped through pages with photographs from his family photo album. The cold winter brought the picture of laughter and a completion of a family. He restrained from making further movements, his pride wounded at the same time. He relaxed his fingers, slowly tracing a face of a young boy with his mother stood behind him. The smiling faces, where did they go?

"What's the situation?"

The room where he sat was never his favorite place. But library was safe, comfort and untouchable. The brightness from outside the window was warmer than other rooms inside the manor.

"They're taking him to hospital."

One page illustrated a father's gentleness, tender love he now understand more. He hoped, the figure sitting in comfort with dancing smoke from his coffee cup would forgive him; for every mistakes he made, for not fulfilling his promise as a big brother. And mostly, his blindness.

"Sasuke?"

The surface of each page was cold, but his heart was frozen.

"Sasuke-sama arrived at Narita this morning, as for now, he is spotted in the same hospital."

A kite was stranded in the tree branches, he could remember that time, he told his younger brother that he would get him a new one. Sasuke cried, he called him weak.

"And the others?"

He was not a good brother.

"Hatake-sama, Yuuhi-sama and Orochimaru-sama are there with him."

He was not supposed to be a leader.

"Sasuke should have been…" _the leader_ "…safe."

He closed the precious memories. Stood up to face his loyal man, "Then it's time…" he shifted his gaze to somewhere faraway, "…for us to sacrifice…" he closed his eyes, memorized the faint scent of a family, untied his bond to a family, burning his seal and released himself out, "in the name of a family."

The trapped darkness was ready to descend and proceed to the last chance they had. Reunited the children of sky and once again become strong without deceit. "Are you ready, Suigetsu?"

He bowed and his shining blades answered him.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

On the other part of Uchiha manor, Madara was enjoying his reflected smile from a round mirror. The prophecy had finally proven wrong. The threat was no longer exist. The son of thunder would soon meet his other friends, he would be Izanami's favorite among the three. And Hinata will definitely be theirs, the sky will belong to them only, the world will forever be drown in gloom.

The real final war would bring many souls to Izanami's lair in the underworld, ust like candies in a festival. Their bloods would be the main theme color. No more Amaterasu, the one left would be dark flame of Amaterasu. The Uchiha's dark flame of Amaterasu.

"Say that again." he said, victoriously grinning.

Mangetsu repeated the main information, "Pein's death has been confirmed. Tuesday, 07. 48 am."

"Sayonara, Nagato."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Hinata was too weak to cry. She couldn't process the scenery around her. She fell down, hugged her knees, swinging back and forth slow. Her lips trembled, her breathing was ragged, Pein's fresh blood on her pajamas was too damp to be dried by the morning air. Hospital corridor was the only friend left, the others chose to stand-by in the waiting room across the operation room.

She wondered, where hope was. Because she couldn't see it, couldn't feel it. She wondered, what's the shape of hope, maybe she didn't see it because she didn't know what kind of shape hope had. It's no surprise that she could not feel it.

Hope was shapeless like soul.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Eyes shut whispered his silent words. "In the name of Izanagi, the father of Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo. I hereby stand for a confession before commit a sin. My loyalty for the clan will be abandoned to prove my true devotion towards the sun. My life will be my solemn pledge to prove my true affection to the great sky goddess. My soul will be my true gift to her and the real peace on earth. My blood will be the color of her dusk."

Itachi and Suigetsu opened their eyes in a respected bow.

"Everything's ready?"

"Everything is according to the plan Neji-sama has given."

He took his deep breath, the violent storm had reflected in his armor.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Slow steady steps approached. His touch almost trembling in doubts, curiosity, and longing. The warm welcome from her shoulder made his heart beating in a new rhythm. Acceptance was all she could offer. She had lost her hope, it had fallen somewhere she couldn't remember.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke whispered. She was so fragile that he was afraid he might break her. But she willingly gave him her hands, and he was there to provide her comfort.

Slowly, she evaporated her sadness, his comforting embrace was a relief. She started to feel at ease again. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me."

Sasuke held her tighter, he was being kind.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The filthy sweet scents almost too close to be known as blood. The thicker air brought the moving wind of earth. Everyone inside the room where pride was made, built, destroyed and dead; realized that the morning sky had turned dark and ready for raining. Rain of shouts, missiles, slashed flesh, and burning bones. Blood was the major objection for now.

"What's this? All of you fight against me?"

The one and only leader of Uchiha stood in the center of the room where a young Uchiha set a firearm next to his temple. A Hozuki and his twin blades ready to display the sparkling thunder on Madara's neck, his older brother, Mangetsu bowed in shame and soon placed his soundproof gun on the back of Madara's head.

"You too, Hozuki? I know Itachi is always weak, but you?"

"You don't need to look so tense, Madara-sama." A low voice broke through the dark corner.

As Madara focused on the voice of a familiar man from his past, he knew that the son of thunder was survived. It was a laughable scene. From all direction Madara was betrayed. Everyone he trusted all these time were traitors.

"Why are you here?"

"My family is not a part of Tsukiyomi. My clan have protected the daughter of Izanagi's prophecy not for you to play around, she will stay among the true gods and not a dirty fiend like you."

"Say anything you want, Hyuuga. It's too late now. The great destruction will never happen."

"That's not what I want." A new presence of an Uchiha chose to be the main revelation.

A small empty cup represent Madara's head. Being the greatest man from Uchiha, he was not smart enough to break the riddle presented to him that morning. "It's a nice rendezvous, dear brother."

"Izuna, you alive?"

"You've killed me, you said it was for the clan's sake, you lied to me!" he hissed before a low chuckle came to caressed his older brother's ears. The soft caring touch to his favorite sibling. "I never descended to Izanami, I was rescued by the Hyuugas." He smiled, a young man untainted smile. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Izanami will never betrayed me, she's the mother of all great gods."

"It is true," He put another mocking smile on his face, "But, the three gods we worship were born from Izanagi only. His two eyes and nose."

"You can kill me now, but I will be back with a new soul and body."

Izuna didn't have anything with him. He only held his dedication to their gods and his smart eye-opener. "Dear brother, when was the last time you die? Haven't you been around the land of the deaths, two of the fated children are there now. Do you still think you can keep your soul there when the box of Pandora was brought here along with her?"

"Pandora?"

"The beautiful evil, you have Izanami by your side, I have my own gods." The smile was even great with all the victory in his hands. "Pandora just a name, her well-known name is Hinata, lovely isn't it? Your soul is no longer Izanami's, it's hers. Your soul is our hope."

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Pein…

Hinata?

It's me. Pein, do you know that the starry sky is beautiful because of the darkness?

No.

What color do you see from an apple?

Red.

If you closed your eyes, it can be the color of sin. Adam should have closed his eyes that day. But, maybe it was Eve who seduced him to open his eyes. So the color was red. It's a beautiful color, that's why he was fallen to the devil's trap. And so human was created to choose. Open or close their eyes. What will you choose?

Close my eyes.

Then you won't be able to see me. Is that okay with you?

No.

So open your eyes and create your own sin. I'll keep the box close.

What box?

I will open it when I want Hope to come out.

When will you want it to come out?

Now. You can see that humans are so arrogant, war everywhere, starving children, betrayal, greed, unfaithful souls. I kept Hope by my side, it's just a little process of rebuilding the world. Will you still by my side when I'm done?

If you wished.

Thank you.

For what?

For being so kind. So please wake up, I want to see your eyes, and the colors of life in your mouth, it's delicious and nice. Your warmth. I want to see them, feel them. Beyond comprehension… Pein… I want you back in my life.

I will.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

His fingers framed her jaw line. Her tears whispered her guilt. Long ponytail was proudly damp in victory. Smell of rotten iron and warm red, stained his white fingers.

"Where did you get that?" He didn't answer. He was so grateful that he could see her beautiful teary eyes again. Beads of sweat on his forehead and light pink of exhaustion was a total contradiction from his pure smile.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." she whispered, "I lied to you." she confessed.

"Hush…" he kissed her forehead. "You didn't lie…" loving the taste of her heated cheeks in cherry, "…you were protecting me." consuming the sweet rosy petal lips. "And I don't want to lose my sky." the divine creature that had successfully turned him into a real human. Relying on his heart, happy to be in a romance's term with her.

Happy just like his father, "I love you, Hinata."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	18. Chapter 18

**-18-**

**KAZE NI NARU**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-:-

-:-

From the beginning of time, there was no such thing as never ending feelings. Everything will always have their endings. Feelings too. But when one feeling ends, then it means that the feelings have advanced. It could turn into a greater one or disappear and changed into hatred.

A reckless feeling may change into something beautiful. A wonderful feeling could vanish in a blink of an eye. A too great feeling could get burnt and explode, soon turned into dull ashes.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

The slow dancing breeze of March played a single song of loneliness and celebration to her hair. The indigo strands tickling her face when soft wind fought against the morning sun. Her smile slipped the naughty hair behind her ears.

"Let them fly." A simple request didn't produce any enhancement.

She focused on the moving cool blue water. "It's itchy." She finally answered after her loving cousin smiled.

"Now I know why your hair color is different." Their clasped hands brought her closer to him in one slow movement. "I'm going to miss you." His left hand pushed her bangs to let him enjoyed the beautiful view hidden by those cold silk.

"Me too, Neji."

"You better remember me, Hinata."

"You don't have to ask."

By March, school ended. On the graduation day, Hinata preferred to stay at the beach with her cousin before heading to one point far from the east sun.

Two years had passed since that fateful day. Everything went well. Everybody was tired. All eyes watched the season went by. And without even noticing, time had brought another new spring.

The cold winter still stayed during early March, the beach where they stood together was quiet. Dark carpet of soothing sand, soft voices of wind that moved their long hair in charming grace were the message of family's affection. Just like the white clouds in every season, whatever come, they stayed together in existence. One strong chain bind them together.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Faint sounds of weather forecast, murmurs from people talking about last night's soccer game, discussion about paint color for their living room, or daily conversation about politics, filled the air inside a coffee shop. Letting her book open, Hinata stared out the window. Innocent eyes glimmering slowly while deciding on what menu for dinner inside her head. In the ever-changing street, life was reflected perfectly by the moving images before her. There was still traffic, pedestrians, young teenagers, street musicians, kids.

A smile was formed when she focused on one point where a boy sneered at his little sister and made her cry. The girl in pink jacket with two ponytails like rabbit shedding her tears. Her chubby cheeks tainted with pretty pink by the cool weather. Her warm tears wouldn't be the ones thawed her sadness. There was a pat on her head, followed by a soft kiss from her brother.

A slight change always be a pleasant improvement.

"That's sweet." A calm voice brought her favorite scent. She looked up to meet a pair of dark eyes. "Sorry, I'm late." He handed her a cup of latte with extra foam and vanilla custard.

"How do you know?" she smiled delightfully, faint colors on her blushing cheek.

"Itachi told me."

As she nodded and received the warmth from little cup with big ear, he sat across her. Stayed in silent with his black coffee.

"How are you?"

He betrayed his own solitude. "I'm good." Sasuke answered.

"That's n-nice to hear."

"Have you heard the news?"

"What n-news?"

"Sakura and her babe having a party, I was invited."

"Did you come?"

He chuckled a bit, then massaging his neck tenderly, completely uncomfortable with her question. The little acts relaxing his muscles, "Are you thinking like her, that I'm gay?"

"No."

He stopped. His mysterious eyes were glistening like dark pool of ink. "What--?" he lost for words.

"From the way you k-kissed." _me…_

A faint smile was a starter, then he was gladly enjoyed the spring theme inside the coffee shop where flowers were transferred from their natural habitat to fulfill someone's stupid taste of arranging flowers with too many ribbons. But it was okay, it might be better if they brought the butterflies too. Then it would be perfect.

The glass trinket on the door and windowsill should be replaced soon for the reason that snowflakes definitely ruined the strong theme of this beautiful season.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

Sasuke opened the door for her. Being a real gentleman and proud of what he had done for her, _many things_ he had done for her. He didn't have to talk to her everyday, they would mostly meet at the family gathering downtown.

It might be sounded like a pure joke that you often found on a commercial or at the corner of a newspaper. But he was truly addicted with the strong growing emotion in his heart. Though it wouldn't turn real from his dream, there was nothing wrong with the certainty that he might soon lose his heart and be an empty shell. He would follow her like a loyal dog. All she need was calling out his name.

"I'll go with you."

"It's okay. You can go back to campus, I can go home by m-myself."

There's one thing about how she stuttered, there's always the point where she lied or afraid and nervous that the stutter shown in her voice. This was one other thing he could be proud of. Not everyone knew this valuable information.

"Someone's coming?"

Then her eyes would shifted uncomfortably like swimming in the transparent aquarium. "Ah… A-ano…"

"Itachi?"

Next, her adorable body language.

"He probably sleeping, right?"

The final would be her flushed face, "He's t-tired." the way she drown in her cute shyness.

"I'm not going to listen anything more than that, thank you."

"S-sorry."

Stutter also come when she felt guilty. Five golden points for Sasuke. "You don't have to."

They had been spending way too long amidst the city crowd. It was the right time for her to go home. But Sasuke seemed to care for what his brother asked him to. He'd wait until Hinata was in a good hand. Of course, he was in so much pleasure if the time stopped at that moment, which was impossible.

A prove of that came in a form of black-orangey BMW R1150R Rockster. Breaking through the traffic in a nice speed and sly movements, the rider in dark leather jacket went straight to the goddess.

"Need for speed?"

Hinata smiled as she took her helmet. The Amaterasu leader gave a nod in a friendly manner and let the engine roared in masculine hum when her softness bid Sasuke goodbye.

-:-

~*oOo*~

-:-

She still could remember how her mother told her to be kinder to herself, for her own sake and not someone else. Some may say that this was a selfish act, an unforgiving attitude.

She stayed in bed, woke up from a dream and hoped for more. Silently sending her adieu to tomorrow. It was always pleasing to open her eyes where the distant ocean singing their waves in harmony.

Realists won't understand her life.

"Can you smell it?" Her eyes were closed whereas the man by her side enjoyed the beautiful view in silent.

"What?" he whispered.

"It's going to rain." She opened her eyes to met dark irises in calm.

He inhaled, somehow enchanted by her silly words. "Aaa…" little fingers running at his neck, up to his face, the nice sensation always there whenever she did that to get an answer or a slight positive response. He would stay soundless beside the trapped laughter inside his throat. And when she stopped, he was left floating. "You won't answer me?"

"Don't blame me, Hinata."

Both of them would move closer and cuddle to each other. Every time early morning came with the new day, these delightful type of uniqueness would definitely harvested.

Where both nights love to wake up earlier than the brightly sun.

"You guys should shut up and back to sleep." One arm took a place on her waist, the previous owner released his grip only to be taken again next to her arm, she intertwined their fingers to kiss the back of his palm and each cold fingers. "I want that." The finally awaken brightness asked for equality. Was it pure for equality or was there jealousy?

"I thought gods don't get jealous."

"You won't want them to." he was officially teasing her, an understanding smile from her then came to view.

Hinata laid contently with arms tangled around her. The blond loved to stay at her left side and often closed his eyes, the tip of his nose pleasantly connected with her neck. The dark haired male rested his chin on the top of her head, and Hinata just loved how he sighed as she cuddled close to his chest.

Alla Turca from Mozart was playing, time was finally joining them. Soon, they would leave their favorite place and started a new day.

Don't you think it's sweet to see the cloudy sky still hung the sun and the moon?

The balance had finally completed.

When you hear the word love, what's come up in your head? She would probably answer 'compromise'. If you ever met someone who prefers to be a romance hero and withdraw from their feelings, remind them that they would finish last. There's nothing wrong with a quest on searching for happiness, but that doesn't mean you should hurt yourself. In this lunatic world, can we say love with a naïve way? Bend the rules.

Be free like the wind.

_Kaze Ni Naru_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**What do you know… I'm done with this. Thanks for reading, flaming and also your reviews… Especially ShadowOwl, you're so nice to me, I hope you get well soon.**

**For ****YingYang890, Crazotic19, Anonymous Threat, puretrickster, sasuhina1998, ShadowOwl for adding ADW on your favorite stories list. I really appreciate it.**

**Yosh… time to play Wii.**


End file.
